I'm Not Yuri!
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Chapter 9, the last chapter. Aku bukan yuri! Karena aku punya kamu.... RnR for last chappie?
1. The Beginning

Kazuka : Heuheuu.... Si author sarap datang lagi dengan fic gaje-nya!!! *datang pake shunpo sambil bawa-bawa toa*

Yukina : akh... ribut buanget....

Kazuka : Loh, siapa yang ngundang kamu kesini?

Yukina : Yah elah, secara gue kan OC lo.... ya iyalah mesti muncul di karya kamu... *lirik2 kesel*

Kazuka : *sweatdrop* hoia, mau ngenalin OC saia dulu, namanya Yukina Himezuki..... orangnya cerewet, sama kayak saia.... *senyum iblis*

Yukina : Eh, apa lo? Berani buka rahasia gue? *siap2 bekap mulut kazu pake karung*

Kazuka : Hi...hiya.... Hn... ini adalah fic dengan crack pair! Kayaknya ini baru pertama kali yang bikin Soi Fon sebagai tokoh utamanya, ya gak Kii-chan?

Yukina : Kok manggil gue Kii-chan?

Kazuka : suka-suka gue dong....

Yukina : ah, whatever lah....

Kazuka : Trus, disini Soi Fon juga bakalan dapat pairing loo!!!

Yukina : Pairingnya adalah...... hmmph......

Kazuka : *bekap mulut Yukina pake selimut gambar SpongeBob* DIEM BEGOOO!!!! Rahasia perusahaan!!!

Yukina : Hiya.... bebapin bue buwu!!! (bebasin gue dulu!!!)

Kazuka : haduh, jadi kebanyakan bacot dah.... ini fic serius! bukan fic humor!! Saia gak bakat bikin humor!! *ngelempar selimut ke luar panggung -??-*

Yukina : udahlah... SELAMAT MEMBACA!!!

* * *

******I'm Not Yuri!******

BLEACH © TITE KUBO

I'm Not Yuri! © kazuka-ichirunatsu23

* * *

Matahari baru separuh menampakkan dirinya di garis horizon timur, namun perempuan berambut pendek itu telah menempuh separuh perjalanannya menuju sekolah. Wajahnya tersenyum, seolah menunjukkan sebuah kalimat, "Aku akan menjelang hari yang menyenangkan hari ini!".

Langkahnya terus terarah, hingga berhenti di sebuah tiang listrik, yah, mungkin bukan tempat yang wajar, tapi sangat strategis, untuk rencana mingguannya.

Hari ini hari Rabu, ia hafal betul hari ini adalah hari piketnya guru yang amat sangat dikaguminya. Jadi otomatis guru itu akan pergi ke sekolah lebih cepat, sehingga ia bisa mengikuti guru itu dari belakang, atau bisa sekalian berangkat bersama.

Mungkin bisa disebut penguntit?

Ya, bisa. Tapi ia punya alasan akurat untuk itu.

Simpel, ia sangat mengagumi guru olahraganya itu, sangat-sangat mengaguminya. Terlalu mungkin, bagi sebagian orang. Ia kagumi, pertama karena guru itu adalah pembimbingnya di bidang yang sangat ia sukai, kedua, guru itu sangat hebat, jauh melebihi dirinya dalam bidang itu, dan yang ketiga, ia pernah ditolong, dan membuatnya berubah dari seorang gadis kuper yang cupu, menjadi seorang gadis yang tangguh.

Guru itu, menurutnya, sangat-sangat hebat, pesonanya sampai bisa membuatnya terpana. Kehebatannya, tidak bisa ditandingi siapapun.

Dilihatnya, seorang perempuan berkulit hitam, dengan rambut ungu panjang yang terikat satu, keluar dari rumah sembari menutup pagar. Lalu memulai langkahnya.

"Keluarlah dari situ, Soi Fon, aku tahu kau disana." katanya, sambil terus melangkah.

"A.... Hn... Baiklah, Yoruichi-sensei....." gadis itu, yang tak lain adalah Soi Fon, keluar dari persembunyiannya, mensejajarkan langkah dengan Yoruichi-sensei-nya.

Yoruichi hanya tertawa menyeringai, mendapati dirinya yang mempunyai murid yang begitu menggemarinya hingga rela berangkat untuk menjemputnya, ehm, mungkin lebih tepatnya 'menguntit'.

"O... Ohayou, Yoruichi-sensei...." ucap Soi Fon malu-malu, menundukkan kepala.

"Hoi, ayolah, tidak perlu menundukkan kepala seperti itu!" Yoruichi menepuk bahu Soi Fon, "Tegakkan kepalamu kalau bicara! Jadi wanita yang tegas! Jadi wanita itu harus kuat!!"

Soi Fon dengan pelan mengangkat kepalanya, tersenyum lucu dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Nah! Begitu! Dengan orang yang dihormati tidak boleh menundukkan kepala, bisa membuatmu disangka tidak menghargai dan mencueki orang yang kau hormati itu!"

"Maaf, Yoruichi-sensei...." Soi Fon sebenarnya ingin menyambung, dengan kata-kata bahwa ia tak sanggup mengangkat kepalanya, karena Yoruichi begitu hebat di matanya hingga tidak sebanding dengan dirinya, tapi dibatalkannya karena Yoruichi langsung menyambung kata-katanya tadi.

"Ayolah, santai saja!! Hm.... Mau bertanding lari denganku pagi ini?"

"Hn........."

"Siapa yang kalah traktir ramen siang ini!!" Yoruichi dengan cepat melesat pergi meninggalkan Soi Fon yang masih terbengong-bengong.

"Yoruichi-senseeei!!!!" Soi Fon dengan langkah seribunya segera menyusul Yoruichi.

Tiga menit kemudian, Soi Fon telah sampai di gerbang sekolah yang masih terbuka seperdelapannya. Mengatur nafasnya yang memburu, seirama dengan detak jantungnya yang berpacu akibat lari cepatnya tadi.

"Kau kalah lagi...."

"Yoruichi-sensei!" Soi Fon mendapati gurunya telah berada tepat di depan pintu gerbang.

"Lain kali belajar lebih giat ya! Kalau kau bisa lebih hebat dariku, kau bisa kuikutkan dalam lomba atletik tingkat Jepang!" Yoruichi menepuk-nepuk pelan kepala Soi Fon.

"Ba.... Baiklah. Saya mohon bantuan Yoruichi-sensei untuk berlatih, ya!" Soi Fon membungkukkan badannya, hormat.

"Tentu saja.... Tapi..... Mungkin aku hanya beberapa lama lagi di sekolah ini."

"Ha? Maksud Yoruichi-sensei?"

"Ah.... Jangan pedulikan.... Pagi ini kau mau makan dulu? Pasti kau belum makan karena pagi ini cepat-cepat berangkat. Aku bawa dua cup ramen."

"Boleh?"

"Tentu saja! Ayo! Kita ke ruanganku."

Mereka lalu berjalan ke ruang guru. Makan sebentar disana.

"Hn.... Yoruichi-sensei, boleh bertanya sesuatu?"

"Apa?"

"Maksud Yoruichi-sensei waktu di depan gerbang depan sekolah tadi apa? Apa sensei tidak mau mengajariku lagi?"

Yoruichi membuang cup ramennya yang telah kosong. Lalu tertawa lebar.

"Hahaha.... Bukan sesuatu yang besar kok. Tidak usah dianggap. Aku tidak mau berhenti jadi gurumu, kok! Menyenangkan punya murid sepertimu!"

Soi Fon tersenyum sedikit.

"Saya ke kelas dulu, Yoruichi-sensei. Terima kasih, permisi...."

"Eh, tunggu, aku mau keluar dulu. Kita sama-sama." Yoruichi mengambil beberapa berkas di laci mejanya.

"Sensei mau kemana?"

"Sudahlah, kau tak perlu tahu, tidak semua aktifitasku dapat kau ikuti, kan?"

Wajah Soi Fon memerah, sepertinya Yoruichi sudah tahu semua yang dilakukannya, menguntit kemanapun Yoruichi pergi.

"Ayo." Yoruichi berjalan keluar dari ruang guru yang masih sepi, diikuti Soi Fon, hingga melewati kelas 1-3, kelas Soi Fon.

"Saya masuk kelas dulu, sensei...."

"Yosh! Selamat belajar! Oh iya, nanti, saat jam olahraga, mungkin aku akan telat datang beberapa menit. Urusanku hari ini banyak sekali. Kalian olahraga sendiri dulu. Dan kau, Soi Fon, berlatihlah! Supaya kau bisa sehebat aku!" Yoruichi berlalu sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Soi Fon.

Soi Fon memandang gurunya hingga hilang di belokan koridor sekolah.

"Yoruichi-sensei memang keren....." katanya, melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam kelas. Sudah ada lumayan banyak orang di kelasnya.

Sejenak ia menghentikan langkahnya. Tadi ia begitu senang karena telah sedikit lebih dekat dengan orang nomor satu dalam daftar kekagumannya, tapi masuk kelas ini pasti langsung memperoleh tatapan aneh dari teman-temannya.

Tatapan aneh, karena cuma ia murid yang paling aneh, suka dekat-dekat guru perempuan yang satu itu.

Tapi, ia kan punya alasan tersendiri, tentunya dalam konotasi yang positif, karena ia paham bahwa ia masih sebagai wanita normal.

Bahkan beberapa orang menganggapnya yuri, penyuka sesama jenis.

Tapi ia menepisnya. Ia cuma MENGAGUMI!

Itu saja, jawaban yang simpel. Karena ia rasa ia tidak seperti yang teman-temannya katakan, ia hanya menganggap itu sebagai angin lalu.

Ia berpikir, mungkin teman-temannya menganggap ia yuri karena ia tak pernah memiliki hubungan dekat dengan laki-laki. Yah, memang, ia agak tidak suka berhubungan dengan teman laki-laki. Ia hanya sibuk mengejar cita-citanya sebagai seorang pelari cepat yang hebat, sama seperti Yoruichi, tanpa sempat memikirkan sesuatu yang sama seperti remaja sebayanya, yang begitu sibuk mengejar cinta atau semacamnya.

Soi Fon pikir itu tak penting, karena ia lebih asyik memikirkan masa depannya.

***

Dentang tiga kali pertanda istirahat telah berlalu lima menit lamanya. Soi Fon berjalan sendirian ke ruang guru, ada sesuatu yang ingin ia tunjukkan pada Yoruichi.

Ia telah sampai ke depan pintu ruangan yang ia tuju. Tapi ia memilih untuk tidak masuk dulu, karena ia mendengar ada seseorang yang sedang serius berbicara dengan Yoruichi.

"Kau benar-benar mau pergi mengikutinya?"

"Yah, mau bagaimana lagi? Aku tidak mau jauh darinya, kutahu kau pasti mengerti, Ukitake." terdengar Yoruichi menyeruput segelas minuman.

"Ya, ya, aku tahu. Retsu juga begitu, dia rela melepas pekerjaan dokternya disana dan memilih untuk ikut denganku."

Terdengar Yoruichi tertawa pelan.

"Kapan kau pergi?"

"Yah.... Beberapa hari setelah menikah dia harus pergi ke sana. Aku juga sudah siap, semua urusan pekerjaanku sudah beres, hanya tinggal menunggu waktunya. Lusa aku akan pamitan dengan murid-murid."

Soi Fon mengernyit bingung. Ia jadi merasa ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan Yoruichi darinya.

"Semua murid disini pasti akan merindukanmu, Yoruichi, aku tahu kau guru yang baik."

"Haha... Begitu ya? Nah, ini undangan pernikahanku hari Minggu nanti."

"Oke. Terima kasih. Aku keluar dulu." Ukitake kemudian membuka pintu ruangan Yoruichi. Dengan Soi Fon yang berdiri tepat di depannya.

"Ah, Soi Fon. Selamat siang!"

"Se.... Selamat siang, Ukitake-sensei.... Yoruichi-sensei ada di dalam kan?" Soi Fon setengah tertunduk.

"Oh, ada apa Soi Fon?" belum sempat Ukitake menjawab, Yoruichi telah muncul di depan mereka. Ukitake lalu tersenyum dan berlalu, meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Yo.... Yoruichi-sensei mau pindah?"

Yoruichi hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Kenapa Yoruichi-sensei tidak memberitahuku sebelumnya? Dan, Yoruichi-sensei mau menikah beberapa hari lagi? Bagaimana ceritanya?" Soi Fon membelalakkan matanya lebar, memberondong pertanyaan.

"Ahm.... Kita bicara di dalam saja, tidak enak kalau di tengah koridor seperti ini." Yoruichi melangkah masuk, diikuti Soi Fon.

Yoruichi kemudian duduk di sofa coklat yang terletak di dekat pintu ruang kerjanya.

"Begini... Maaf aku tidak memberitahumu sebelumnya. Hari Minggu nanti aku akan menikah dengan seorang pengusaha, Urahara Kisuke. Aku dan dia sudah saling mengenal sejak kecil. Dan, perusahaannya menuntutnya untuk bekerja diluar kota mulai hari Rabu depan. Jadi, mau tak mau aku harus ikut dengannya."

Soi Fon memberengut. Ternyata ada hal yang selama ini tidak diketahuinya dari guru tersayangnya. Terlebih lagi, ia mesti kehilangan guru yang amat sangat dikaguminya.

"Semuanya sudah beres. Aku sudah mengurus semua hal yang berkaitan dengan pekerjaanku. Maaf Soi Fon aku baru mengatakannya sekarang."

Soi Fon tetap diam.

"Soi Fon? Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Eh, hn... Ti... Tidak ada apa-apa, sensei."

"Kuharap kau mengerti. Yah... Itulah yang namanya cinta, Soi Fon. Kau akan rela melepas apapun untuk pergi bersama cintamu."

_Ah, cinta? Aku belum pernah memikirkan itu, sebegitunya ya? _batin Soi Fon.

"Aku mesti keluar lagi, Soi Fon, argh.... Aku benci hal-hal yang merepotkan itu, mengurus satu hal lagi. Kutinggal ya...." Yoruichi meraih tasnya di atas meja.

"Hei, kau masih mau tetap disitu? Ruangan ini akan kukunci, Soi Fon...."

"Ah, maaf...." Soi Fon lalu keluar.

"Hei, belajar yang baik ya...." Yoruichi mengacak-acak rambut Soi Fon. Sementara Soi Fon cuma bisa tersenyum kecut mengiringi kepergian Yoruichi yang mulai menghilang dari pandangannya yang mengabur, karena air mata.

Akankah ia bisa tetap mengejar cita-citanya tanpa partner dan guru yang menemani dan mendampinginya?

**-To Be Continued-  
**

* * *

Kazuka : Yess!! Akhirnya selesai juga chapter 1!!

Yukina : Buh... Berapa lama akhirnya baru selesai?? Males lu!!

Kazuka : Eh, enak aja!! Salahin tuh tugas-tugas sekolah saia!! Dia udah bikin fic2 saia terlantar!!

Yukina : Salahin aja kalo lo berani.... Digorok ama guru-guru baru tau.... *tampang males*

Kazuka : hnn... readers, bisa nebak siapa yang bakalan jadi pair Soi Fon?

Yukina : ".............."

Kazuka : Tumben lo gak ngerespon?

Yukina : ya ampun, suka-suka gue lah..... mulut-mulut gue....

Kazuka : *muncul urat di kepala* Kok OC gue sama ngeselinnya kayak gue ya?? -??-

Yukina : Kita kan kayak kembar!!! *nada bangga*

Kazuka : readers? Kira-kira nih fic gaje kagak? Pantes diterusin gak?

Yukina : Haha.... lo gak pe-de amat ya? *nunjuk2 kazu*

Kazuka : hyah... begitulah.... abisnya saia rasa kemampuan saia menurun akhir-akhir ini karena kebanyakan tugas sekolah, jadinya bisa blank sendiri.... *pundung di atas lemari -???-*

Yukina : *nyeret kazu dari atas lemari* udahlah, dasar.... READERS, harap REVIEW ya.... Abisnya nih author baru bisa bangkit kalo ada review yang bisa bikin dia gak down lagi..... Oh ya, minta sarannya dong, nih talkshow pantes kagak? kalo gak cocok, siap aja kok ditarik dari peredaran..... *??*

Kazuka : re... review ya, minna......

**P. S. : Data OC :**

Nama : **Yukina Himezuki**

Umur : 15 tahunan

Mata : Orange muda

Rambut : sejengkal lebih panjang dari bahu, ikal pada ujungnya, berwarna biru muda cerah, suka pake bando

Tinggi : 162 cm (lha? lebih tinggi dari gue???)

Berat : 48 kg

Tanggal Lahir : 6 Desember (tau kenapa? Desember=musim dingin=salju=yuki ; 6=angka kesukaan saia, karena -piiiiiip-)

Sifat : sama kayak majikan, heboh. Tapi ceria, periang, setia kawan, suka bercanda. Namun jika sekali serius, takkan ada yang boleh mengganggunya. Sangat hobi terhadap sesuatu yang disebut POTATO CHIP alias keripik kentang dan sesuatu yang berwarna biru.

Sebenarnya, nih tokoh saia bikin, eh, tepatnya saia khayalin sebagai salah satu shinigami dari divisi 3, sahabat dekat dari kecil fukutaichou-nya, Izuru Kira!!! MWAHAHAHA!!! *digetok*  
Tapi berhubung fic yang saia bikin ini gak ada shinigami stuff-nya, jadi disini dia sebagai manusia biasa kayak saia! Kalo misalnya ada fic yg muncul dengan shinigami stuff, maka dia akan datang sebagai seorang shinigami, dengan zanpakuto bernama Kurimuyuuki... dengan kekuatan mengeluarkan salju berwarna krem yang menghanyutkan hingga lawan roboh karena penglihatannya disamarkan oleh saljunya.

SANKYUUU!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. A Present From Yoruichi

Kazuka : yay! chapter 2 datangg!!!

Yukina : Oh, ngapdet juga... Kirain bakal lo telantarin....

Kazuka : sebisa mungkin ENGGAK!! Kazu cinta pair ini!! Hue.... langsung jatuh cinta begitu liat dari pertama, meski di anime-nya Tite Kubo bikin yang cowok mati!!

Yukina : yah, ini pair langka sih... Tapi ada beberapa orang yang ternyata sepemikiran ama kamu yah.....

Kazuka : yah, begitulah..... Akh, udahlah, ntar kepanjangan talkshow-nya readers pada ngomel..... Key, baca aja.....

* * *

****I'm Not Yuri!****

BLEACH © TITE KUBO

I'm Not Yuri! © kazuka-ichirunatsu23

* * *

Soi Fon berjalan gontai ke kelas. Hari ini Jum'at. Agenda pertama dari sekolah hari ini adalah perpisahan dengan Yoruichi-sensei.

Satu pertanyaan yang menakutinya semnejak ia mendengar kabar Yoruichi akan pindah.

Bisakah ia tetap eksis di bidang yang ia sukai tanpa penyemangat, pembimbing, sekaligus partner yang tepat?

Dimana ia pikir, tak ada lagi orang yang akan lebih hebat dari Yoruichi. Padahal ia begitu memimpikan, suatu saat nanti, ia juga akan seperti Yoruichi, guru olahraga yang ahli di bidang lari cepat yang dikagumi murid-muridnya. Ia berlatih mati-matian supaya bisa menjadi sehebat Yoruichi yang ia rasa begitu jauh dari jangkuannya. Tapi bagaimana jadinya jika pelatih terhebatnya harus pergi bahkan sebelum ia menguasai dan melampauinya?

Soi Fon melempar pelan tasnya ke atas meja. Langsung duduk dan memandang ke luar tanpa mempedulikan sekitarnya.

"Ehn.... Ohayou, Soi Fon....." seorang gadis bermata violet menyapanya.

"Eh, Rukia-san? Ohayou...." jawabnya malas.

"Apa benar, Yoruichi-sensei akan pindah?" Rukia menarik bangku, duduk di sebelah Soi Fon.

"Begitulah....." Soi Fon cemberut.

"Hn.... Soi Fon.... Kau tahu gosip yang sedang beredar di kelas kita tidak?" Rukia memelankan suaranya, mendekat pada Soi Fon, melirik sekitar, apakah ada mata yang sedang mengawasi mereka.

"Gosip apa?"

"Hn.... Ada yang mengatakan.... Bukan aku lho..... Aku juga mendengar dari mereka.... Katanya.... Kau yuri ya? Penyuka sesama jenis?"

"Ha? Aku? Yuri? Aku sudah biasa mendengarnya kok....."

"Kau tidak menepisnya? Itu gosip buruk yang merusak namamu..... Katanya, kau punya hubungan khusus dengan Yoruichi-sensei. Soalnya mereka sering melihat kau dan Yoruichi-sensei berdua...."

Soi Fon tertawa kecil. "Kalau aku yuri, kenapa Yoruichi-sensei menikah dan mau pergi ikut suaminya?"

"Yah.... Aku juga tidak tahu.... Tapi aku dengar dari mereka begitu....."

"Aku bukan yuri, Rukia-san.... Aku cuma sangat mengaguminya. Salah ya?"

"Err.... Tidak juga sih....." Rukia mengangkat bahunya.

"Mereka beranggapan seperti itu, pasti karena aku yang tidak pernah dekat dengan laki-laki, dan selalu bersama Yoruichi-sensei. Aku cuma mengaguminya. Aku lebih suka mengurus cita-citaku daripada hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan laki-laki...." Soi Fon memutar bola matanya.

"Begitu ya? Hn.... Maaf ya, jadi menyampaikan sesuatu yang aneh-aneh kepadamu...." Rukia berdiri.

"Tak apa. Biasa saja." Soi Fon kembali cuek, Rukia meninggalkannya sendirian lagi.

_Haha.... Yuri? Konyol...._ Batin Soi Fon geli.

Peringatan dari pengeras suara sekolah kemudian terdengar. Perintah berupa permintaan bagi murid-murid untuk berkumpul di halaman membuat mereka mau tak mau harus menurutinya.

"Ya... Anak-anak.... Terima kasih telah berkumpul. Kali ini, acara perpisahan sederhana dengan salah satu guru kita, Yoruichi Shihouin yang akan pergi ke luar kota beberapa hari lagi." suara salah satu guru membuka acara kecil-kecilan di pagi itu.

Soi Fon cuek. Ia hanya asyik mendengarkan musik dari earphone yang dipasangnya sembunyi-sembunyi.

Basa-basi dimulai. Tak banyak murid yang memperhatikannya. Sebagian cuek, sebagian asyik mengobrol dengan koloninya sendiri, tapi ada juga yang memasang tampang serius.

"Minna.... Selamat berjuang ya! Baik-baik dengan guru yang baru. Dan yang penting, kembangkan kemampuan kalian." tutup Yoruichi, disela pidato perpisahannya.

Soi Fon menatap kosong. Siapapun dapat menebak apa yang sedang dipikirkannya. Menatap kosong tanpa ekspresi, menggambarkan bahwa ia sedang merenung dalam. Kehilangan guru tersayang pasti sangat tidak menyenangkan.

"Dan, aku ingin memberikan sesuatu pada salah seorang murid kesayanganku....." Yoruichi memandang sekeliling dengan tatapan mengandung tanya tanya besar.

"Soi Fon, bisa kau maju kesini?" tanyanya berlanjut, melirik pada Soi Fon yang sedang berada di ujung barisan paling kiri.

Soi Fon tersentak kaget. Teman-temannya mendorong-dorong tubuh mungilnya, membuyarkan lamunan mimpi akan cita-cita yang sedang dilakukannya barusan. Dengan tatapan kesal pada teman-temannya ia pun maju menuju Yoruichi di depan barisan.

"Nah, Soi Fon. Terima ini. Kenang-kenangan dariku." Yoruichi menyerahkan sebuah kotak kecil berbalut kertas kado kuning cerah.

"Yo.... Yoruichi-sensei?"

"Ya, terimalah. Kuharap kau senang menerimanya. Belajar yang baik ya!" Yoruichi mengacak-acak rambut Soi Fon.

Soi Fon tertunduk malu, dan ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah teman-teman di barisannya. Banyak yang saling berbisik mencurigakan, menatap penuh tanda tanya, dan ada juga yang terkikik tak jelas. Soi Fon yakin, teman-temannya sedang membicarakan sesuatu tentang dirinya, terbukti dari tatapan mengesalkan dari mereka.

"Semuanya, maaf ya, jangan anggap aku tak adil hanya karena memberikan hadiah ini pada satu orang. Aku sayang kalian semua! Ja nee! Selamat melanjutkan cita-cita kalian! Semua kesalahanku, tolong jangan kalian masukkan hati ya! Ganbatte kudasai!!" Yoruichi melambaikan tangannya pada seluruh murid, bersiap meninggalkan tempatnya berdiri saat ini.

Soi Fon bersiap untuk kembali ke barisan asalnya. Tapi tangan Yoruichi menahan bahunya sebentar, seraya membisikkan sesuatu ke telinganya.

"Teruskan cita-citamu ya! Kejar aku! Tapi, jangan lupa hakikatmu sebagai remaja yang butuh cinta...." katanya menepuk-nepuk pelan bahu Soi Fon, dan pergi darinya.

"Yoruichi-sensei....." Soi Fon menatap punggung Yoruichi.

Ia tertegun sebentar. Mencari makna yang jelas dari perkataan Yoruichi-sensei barusan. Tapi, ah, ia kurang mengerti. Biarlah ia renungkan nanti. Ia pikir, itu pasti nasihat terbaik yang pernah dimilikinya. Segera ia kembali ke barisan. Walau ia enggan. Pasti ribuan pertanyaan menjengkelkan akan mampir di telinganya dari mulut-mulut tak berperasaan disana.

"Buka Soi Fon! Buka hadiahnya sekarang!" sambut seorang temannya.

"Iya! Ayo, buka! Kami ingin tahu apa isinya!!" desak yang satu lagi.

Soi Fon menurutinya tanpa berkata-kata. Tangannya dengan tangkas merobek kertas pembungkus itu tanpa keraguan.

Pelan-pelan dibukanya. Semua teman yang mengerubunginya menatap dengan penuh rasa penasaran.

"Wah! Gelang! Kerennya!!" saat Soi Fon mengangkat benda itu dari kotak kecilnya.

"Wah!! Romantis sekali! Seorang guru wanita memberikan gelang pada salah seorang murid wanitanya!!" celetuk salah seorang dari samping kanan Soi Fon.

Soi Fon menatapnya dengan kesal. "Apa maksudmu, hah? Romantis?"

"Ahahahaha!!!" orang itu dengan tidak bertanggung jawab langsung kabur tanpa mempedulikan Soi Fon yang kesal setengah mati.

"Gelang? Aku mencurigai kalian, Soi Fon. Tidak biasanya seorang guru memberikan hadiah pada muridnya saat ia akan pergi. Gelang lagi. Tapi aku akan lebih curiga kalau Yoruichi-sensei memberikan cincin padamu!" singgung satu orang lagi. Membuat Soi Fon hampir menendang orang itu kalau dia tidak kabur sepuluh detik sebelumnya.

"Soi Fon, jangan-jangan kalian....."

"Yuri?" sambung salah seorang kompak dengan orang sebelumnya.

Soi Fon mendengus kesal. Ia benar-benar marah sekarang. Ia tidak suka dibilang seperti itu. Ia cuma KAGUM! Bagaimana caranya agar ia mampu membuktikannya?

Muak dengan celetukan-celetukan menyakitkan hati itu, Soi Fon pergi meninggalkan mereka yang seperti tidak punya rasa penyesalan. Ia hanya menyendiri di pojok halaman sementara yang lain masih berada dalam barisan, memperhatikan siapa lagi yang berada di depan mereka, sekedar acara basa-basi ala guru-guru.

Ia memasang gelang itu. Gelang perak itu memiliki sebuah 'ekor' berupa untaian tulisan "GANBATTE!". Sebagai semangat tambahan jika melihatnya.

Soi Fon tersenyum kecil. "Terima kasih, Yoruichi-sensei...."

"Yuri!"

"Hii....."

Ucapan-ucapan nakal itu hinggap lagi di telinga Soi Fon. Dilihatnya kesana, teman-temannya ada yang menatap beraura mengejek, tapi di lain sisi ia juga melihat teman-teman yang menatapnya penuh simpati, dan wajah mereka seperti mengatakan, "Jangan pedulikan mereka, sabarlah." Orang-orang itu adalah Rukia, Orihime, Momo, dan Tatsuki yang memang terkadang menghiburnya.

"Aku bukan yuri, bakayaro!!!" Soi Fon meneriakkan kata-kata itu, seraya berlari cepat, yang memang merupakan keahliannya, menuju lapangan belakang sekolah. Telinganya panas mendengar kata-kata tak bermutu itu.

***

Soi Fon terduduk lelah. Nafasnya memburu, keringatnya berlomba turun dari pelipis hingga dagunya.

Semenjak Yoruichi pergi, ia hanya berlatih sendirian.

Kali ini juga, sudah seminggu Yoruichi pergi.

Padahal kali ini bukan pelajaran kosong yang membebaskannya untuk berlatih tenang. Malah Ukitake-sensei sedang mengajar di kelas. Tapi ia tak peduli itu. Ia sedang mood untuk berlatih kali ini, ingin memecahkan rekor Yoruichi berlari cepat.

Tapi, hingga tulang-tulangnya merengek lelah, rekor itu belum juga ia capai.

Seandainya ada Yoruichi disini, mungkin akan lain ceritanya. Apapun tentu akan lebih enak jika bersama pelatih bukan?

Ia sekarang sendirian. Tak ada guru, pelatih, pengawas, bahkan satu teman atau partner pun yang bisa diajak berbagi soal cita-cita yang sangat ingin dikejarnya, diraihnya.

"Yoruichi-sensei...." ucapnya pelan.

Tulisan penyemangat di gelang yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya itu tak juga bisa membuatnya berdiri lagi. Tubuhnya sudah terlalu lelah, tak bisa merespon semangatnya yang begitu menggebu untuk terus berlatih.

Sejurus kemudian, Soi Fon menggerakan kepalanya ke belakang.

"Siapa disana?"

"Jawab! Aku tidak suka orang yang bersembunyi seperti itu! Pengecut!" katanya kembali.

Matanya menatap tajam ke sela pepohonan di dekat lapangan kosong itu. Ia yakin beberapa detik yang lalu ada seseorang disana. Ia mampu merasakan itu, instingnya meyakinkannya.

"Hei!! Keluarlah!" Soi Fon berdiri, membalik badan.

Tapi tak ada jawaban.

"Ah, pengecut. Main kabur."

Soi Fon sebetulnya sangat ingin meneruskan berlatihnya. Tapi, yah, ia sudah tak mampu lagi. Ia lebih memilih kembali ke kelas, siap dengan resiko apapun atas kemalasannya masuk kelas hanya karena berlatih.

***

Kapanpun ada waktu, waktu itu untuk berlatih.

Motto Soi Fon yang selalu dipegangnya. Semenjak kecil ia senang berlari-larian, bahkan teman-temannya pun ia tantang untuk lomba lari cepat.

Beranjak remaja, ia mulai mengenal cabang olahraga lari cepat. Tambahlah ia suka dengan bidang itu, dan bertemu Yoruichi yang ia anggap pelatih terbaik sepanjang masa, dan belum mampu ia tandingi hingga detik ini.

Nasihat Yoruichi, "Selalulah berlatih jika ada waktu dan kesempatan."

Hal itulah yang menjadi pangkal dari motto tadi.

Berlari di koridor sekolah dan naik tangga dengan cepat pun ia anggap sebagai latihan.

Pagi ini juga, ia sudah bersiap akan memulai langkah cepatnya, menerobos kerumunan orang-orang yang berjalan pelan menyusuri koridor yang lumayan luas itu.

Soi Fon tersenyum bangga ketika orang-orang menatapnya kagum akan lari cepatnya. Bukan menyombong, tapi membuatnya semakin yakin, inilah jalan hidupnya.

BRUAKH!

Suara tabrakan antar dua umat manusia itu tak dapat terhindarkan. Karena larinya, tiba-tiba Soi Fon menabrak seseorang.

"Awh...." Soi Fon meringis pelan, memegangi kepalanya yang sakit akibat berbenturan dengan seseorang tersebut.

Soi Fon kesal. Dalam sejarah hidupnya baru kali ini ia lari cepat hingga menabrak seseorang. Padahal ia sudah mengontrol sebaik mungkin agar tidak menabrak objek apapun yang ada di depannya. Soi Fon yakin, pasti orang ini juga sedang berlari dengan kecepatan yang sama dengannya.

Tapi siapa? Soi Fon tidak pernah menemui satu orang pun di sekolahnya yang bisa lari secepat dirinya, kecuali Yoruichi. Yang tentunya sudah tidak berada di sekolah ini lagi.

"Kalau lari hati-hati!" seru orag yang menabraknya tadi.

Soi Fon membuka matanya perlahan. Tubuhnya masih agak terasa melayang-layang.

"Yoruichi-sensei??!!" pekiknya, saat menatap langsung ke mata orang tersebut.

Orang yang tengah berdiri di depannya hanya mengernyitkan dahi, menatap Soi Fon bingung.

**-To Be Continued-**

* * *

Kazuka : Fuah.... akhirnya bisa selesai juga.... Ngetiknya mepet banget, abis besoknya ada ulangan sih...

Yukina : INI ADALAH SISWI YANG SANGAT AMAT TAK PANTAS UNTUK DITIRU!!!! *pake mike dengan sound system berkekuatan 1000 watt PMPO -??-*

Kazuka : Lah, biarin lah. Suka-suka gue tau! Pala gue mampet dirasukin pelajaran mulu! Ya nyantai aja, bikin fic..... *cuek ala bebek tetangga*

Yukina : banyak bacot....

Kazuka : Lha kamu? Belagak pendiam lu! Semuanya pada belum tau aja asli lo gimana!!

Yukina : *swt*

Kazuka : Apa? ngambek? protes?

Yukina : *cuek, asyik mantengin sesuatu*

Kazuka : ngapain lo? *penasaran, mepet ke Yukina*

Yukina : *tatapan curiga* geser dikit napa? ntar ada yang nabok gue karena lu dekat-dekat.....

Kazuka : *blushing* Urusai! Apaan sih yang lu baca?

Yukina : nih, review-an dari chapter 1! Jawab gih!

Kazuka : *nyiapin sesuatu yang gede*

Yukina : apa itu?

Kazuka : nih, cara baru bales review dariku!! *ngebentangin poster gede, isinya balesan review*

ISI POSTERNYA :

**Jawaban review: **

**Jess Kuchiki** : hwah.... Jess udah tau kan? haha.... nih, kazu masukin yang kata Jess, mata si pairnya mirip ama Yoruichi!! Emang mirip!! Tetep ikutin ya!

**Ruki_ya_ch** : hn... udah bisa nebak kan? di akhir chapter ini ada clue-nya!

: OOI!!! *ngejawab pake toa dari puncak Himalaya* nih, udah muncul di chapter 2!

**NaMie AmaLia** : Iya!! Yukina suka biru!!! karena kazu juga suka biruu!!! *meluk Yukina ama NaMie bareng*

**Kishina Nadeshiko** : eh, ada OC baru nih! Kenalan dong ama OC kazu!! *nyorongin Yukina*

**Qie Kurosaki** : pairing terbaru di FFn nih! Yay! dah apdet nih!

**Orange Burst** : Iya!! Pengen coba pair unik!

**Hinamori14137 Yoriko** : yang jelas bukan Oomaeda! haha.... Hn... makasih sarannya ya!!

**Chizu Michiyo** : hn... kayaknya Chizu udah bisa nebak nih.... Hehe...

**whitenight-sapphire** : makasih, makasih!! udah apdet yo!!

**RodeoHyourinmaru**: makasih, makasih.... iya, Yukina tuh asisten, hn.... mungkin mau saia sebut sebagai 'best partner'.... eh, kazu CEWEK lho!! Dari mana kau duga saia nih cowok???

**red-deimon-beta** : makasih.... makasih.... Kira? Oh, no! He's mine!! *ditendang, digorok, dikemplang* bukan... Di akhir cerita udah terungkap kan?

**---  
**

Kazuka : naah.... cara unik gue nih!

Yukina : alah... apaan nih??

Kazuka : biarin! Weeekk! Ini baru percobaan.... Ehn.... Kii-chan, apa ini cuma persepsi kazu aja ya.... kazu milih olahraga yang Soi Fon sukai tuh lari cepat, karena kazu mikir, dia tuh memang cocok, abis aslinya kan shunpo-nya hebat, nah, gitu aja..... Apa lari cepat ini gak mirip Kobayakawa Sena dari Eyeshield 21?

Yukina : yah... memang sih... tapi kan itu tentang football? sedangkan kazu, kan cuma sampingan aja, dan genre utamanya bukan itu, tapi persahabatan dan romantisme kan?

Kazuka : hnn.... mungkin bener juga katamu. Menurut readers gimana? Padahal gak sengaja lho.... waktu ngetik salah satu chapter, kazu baru nyadar! .

Yukina : begitulah. Itu cuma kebetulan. Bukan kesengajaan, karena author ini sendiri gak paham Eyeshield 21.

Kazuka : eh, tumben lu dukung gue?

Yukina : ini kan demi keberhasilan ficmu sendiri! Kalo nih fic gagal, lu paling pundung sendiri gak jelas di pojok kamar..... Ya elu mesti dikasih semangat dan dukungan!!

Kazuka : Jangan bongkar aib!!

Yukina : masi mending gue cuma cerita itu! Coba kalau yang lain, misalnya, sisi rahasia kehidupan cintrongmu! Cinta pertamamu! Bakal ancur kan reputasi lo!

Kazuka : *blushing parah* BEGOO!!! Rahasia terbesar gue tau! Kenapa jadi diomongin disini?!!

Yukina : ya makanya!! Be positive, friend! Because positive thinking is the best way for reach the success!!!

Kazuka : alah. Sok pake Inggris-Inggrisan pula! Emangnya lu belajar dimana? Ikutan dong!!! *muka tembok*

Yukina : topik nyasar! udahlah. talkshow gak jelas untuk chapter ini nyampe sini aja. Tunggu chapter selanjutnya ya!! Tetep setia!!! ^^


	3. He's Not Yoruichi, But

kazuka : *pundung*

yukina : lho, kok?

kazuka : *mulai bangkit* ah, enggak kok, cuma meratapi nasib nilai mid di bagian ilmu eksakku....

yukina : *confuse*

kazuka : alah, gak usah dibahas lagi. tambah syok aja.

yukina : siapa suruh gak belajar....

kazuka : enak aja loo!!! gue BELAJAR KERAS tauk! beneran dah! mpe malem2, mati lampu, kepala kepenuhan, ya hasilnya mesti remed juga.... *syok kembali*

yukina : yah.... nasibmu....

kazuka : ah, bego! author note malah ngomongin hal kagak jelas, fokus ama ceritanya aja!!!

yukina : elo tuh ah....

kazuka : *ngalihin topik* ehn, readers, gimana pairnya? udah pada tau semua kan? oke, ini adalah fic pertama bahasa indo yang membahas secara utama seorang Soi Fon! memang nih pair langka, langka banget, tapi ternyata gak cuma saia yang bilang kalo Soi Fon cocok ama HARIMAU semacam Ggio. Saia cek di fandom berbahasa Inggris, ternyata ada yang bikin SoiGgio, meski cuma tiga fic yang bergenre romance. Jujur, pairing ini telah membuat saia fall in love at first sight!! Gile!! Keren dah!! Saia ampe putar berkali-kali episode 221-223 dimana mereka bertarung..... mereka cocok banget, punya tatapan mata yang bernada sama pula, tatapan ambisius!! (bagi yang ngeripyu chapter 2 kemarin, yang bernama **shiNomori naOmi**, andalah yang menginspirasi kata ambisius tadi, dan saia akhirnya menyadari hal tersebut!)

yukina : eh, STOP! Ngomong lu kelamaan!!! readers, baca aja!! and, don't 4get 2 review!!!!

******I'm Not Yuri!******

BLEACH © TITE KUBO

I'm Not Yuri! © kazuka-ichirunatsu23

* * *

"Yoruichi-sensei?" orang itu mengernyitkan dahinya. Sementara matanya memandang Soi Fon heran.

Soi Fon menggelengkan kepalanya, sepertinya berusaha menyadarkan dirinya.

"Ah, maaf, aku salah mengenali orang." Soi Fon berusaha berdiri.

Orang itu mengulurkan tangannya. "Sini, kubantu."

Soi Fon pun berdiri, menyambut pertolongan orang tersebut. "Te... Terima kasih. Kau siapa?"

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya. Kau siapa jadi malah berlarian di tempat ramai seperti ini?" orang itu memandang Soi Fon dari atas hingga bawah.

Soi Fon salah tingkah saat dipandang seperti itu. "Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu, hah? Siapa namamu, kalau tidak mau memberitahuku, aku juga tidak mau memberitahu namaku." Soi Fon membuang muka.

"Heh? Kau yang menabrakku tadi. Sebagai bayarannya, kau beritahu namamu!"

"Soi Fon." jawab gadis mungil itu tanpa memandang wajah lawan bicaranya. "Kau?"

"Aku Ggio Vega." jawab orang itu tersenyum.

"G... Ggio? Vega? Rasanya itu nama bintang atau apalah....." Soi Fon mengernyit heran.

"Heh, menghinaku?"

"Cih. Sudahlah. Kembali ke kelasmu. Lima menit lagi bel berdering." Soi Fon berjalan cuek, melewati pemuda yang bertinggi kurang lebih dengan dirinya tersebut.

Soi Fon melangkah malas, sebentar lagi kelas yang menyebalkan akan menjelang kedatangannya. Tiba-tiba dahinya berkerut lagi.

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku? Kembalilah ke kelasmu. Atau kau perlu permintaan maaf?"

Ggio hanya tersenyum jahil.

"Oh, baik, akan kukatakan. Maaf, aku sudah menabrakmu tadi, yang membuat pagimu terganggu. Puas?"

Ggio menggeleng, "Tidak." jawabnya santai. Soi Fon pun membalikkan tubuhnya, melanjutkan langkah, bermaksud enggan untuk melihat orang itu.

Menyebalkan! Gerutu Soi Fon dalam hatinya.

Soi Fon akhirnya sampai ke kelas. Orang bernama Ggio tadi tak lagi mengikutinya. Sepertinya berhenti saat Soi Fon berbelok masuk ke pintu kelasnya. Ia hanya melemparkan tasnya dengan malas, tanpa ekspresi dan tak peduli dengan keadaan lingkungan sekitarnya. Akhir-akhir ini ia menjadi sangat cuek. Semenjak insiden di barisan saat acara perpisahan dengan Yoruichi beberapa minggu yang lalu, dimana ia terang-terangan disebut yuri oleh teman-temannya. Siapa yang tidak marah kalau dikatai sesuatu yang tidak benar tentang dirinya?

"Ohayou, minna...." sapa Ukitake-sensei. Hari itu wajahnya terlihat lebih cerah dari sebelumnya. Mungkin kesehatannya sudah mulai memulih.

Tidak ada yang senang dengan kedatangan guru yang super cepat di pagi itu. Ukitake masuk bahkan sebelum bel berdentang.

"Ehm.... Maaf semua, sensei hari ini masuk lebih awal. Tapi, ini sensei lakukan karena ingin sekalian memperkenalkan murid baru. Yah, supaya perkenalan dari dia tidak memakan banyak waktu belajar kita," Ukitake menolehkan kepalanya ke pintu luar. Wajahnya mengisyaratkan seeorang yang sudah menunggu di depan sana untuk masuk.

Orang itu berdiri di depan kelas, tersenyum. "Perkenalkan, saya Ggio Vega."

"Ha?" Soi Fon membelalakkan mata. "Kau?"

"Yo!" Ggio memberi salam pada Soi Fon.

"Kau sudah mengenalnya, Ggio-san?" tanya Ukitake.

"Yah, begitulah, Ukitake-sensei. Ada peristiwa yang membuatnya mengenalku lebih dulu tadi pagi." Ggio lagi-lagi tersenyum lebar.

"Oh, begitu. Nah, silahkan lanjutkan perkenalannya."

"Yah, kalian bisa memanggilku dengan nama belakang atau nama depanku. Tapi aku akan lebih senang dan merasa akrab jika ada yang memanggilku dengan nama depanku. Aku berasal dari Hokkaido, pindah ke kota Karakura ini karena orang tuaku. Salam kenal, semuanya. Mohon bantuannya." katanya menunduk hormat. Membuat Soi Fon yang sedang melihatnya lebih memilih memalingkan wajah.

"Baik. Bisa ceritakan lebih lagi tentang dirimu? Mungkin teman-temanmu disini ingin mengetahui lebih jauh darimu." Ukitake meraih kursinya, dan membuka buku-buku yang dibawanya.

"Hn.... Yah, begini, orang tuaku mesti kesini karena urusan pekerjaan. Dan aku memilih sekolah ini karena katanya sekolah ini mempunyai fasilitas olahraga yang lengkap, serta lumayan banyak siswa yang lulus dari sini yang sukses di bidang olahraga. Karena aku sangat menyukai salah satu cabang olahraga. Dan kalian akan mengetahuinya nanti. Terima kasih. Boleh saya duduk, sensei?"

"Silahkan. Masih ada dua tempat kosong di kelas ini. Kau bisa memilih yang pojok sana, atau di samping Soi Fon."

Soi Fon menoleh mendengar namanya disebut. Dan begitu ia menoleh, Ggio telah duduk dengan cuek di bangku samping tempat duduknya.

"Kau? Kenapa duduk disitu?"

"Tidak boleh ya? Ukitake-sensei menyuruhku memilih. Daripada aku duduk di pojok seperti itu," Ggio mengarahkan matanya ke pojok kiri kelas, "Lebih baik aku disini."

"Fuuh....." Soi Fon menghela nafas panjang. Dalam hatinya berdoa, semoga anak ini tidak ketularan siswa sekelas yang punya gelar baru untuknya, SISWI YURI!

***

Soi Fon merapikan buku-bukunya hingga menimbulkan bunyi gemerutuk yang sepertinya ditambah dengan kesengajaan hingga bunyinya keras.

"Berhenti melihatku seperti itu!" Soi Fon akhirnya mengeluarkan suara, setelah beberapa lama ia membiarkan dirinya diperhatikan lekat-lekat oleh Ggio.

Ggio tertawa lebar. "Sudah jam istirahat. Kau tidak mau seperti mereka, ke kantin, atau semacamnya?"

Soi Fon menggeleng. "Ada hal yang mesti kulakukan. Dan itu bukan urusanmu!" Soi Fon berlari keluar, meninggalkan Ggio sendirian di dalam kelas.

"Aku tahu...." kata Ggio pelan. Sejenak kemudian ia berdiri, melangkah ke suatu tempat.

***

Soi Fon sampai lagi di tempat itu. Sepi, hamparan pasir yang bercampur tanah menutupinya. Beberapa pohon saling berselang di lapangan yang tak begitu luas itu.

Inilah tempat rahasianya. Tempatnya latihan, bersama Yoruichi.

**FLASHBACK:**

Hari itu hari pertama masuk SMA. Bagi Soi Fon itu bukanlah sesuatu yang istimewa, hanya sebagai pergantian tingkat yang tak begitu penting.

Pagi itu, ia terlambat. Alarm yang harus membangunkannya setiap pagi malah berubah fungsi menjadi barang rongsokan di waktu yang sangat tidak tepat, atau dengan kata lain, rusak. Terpaksa ia berlari dengan kecepatan secepat ia bisa, melewati kerumunan orang di jalan, dan akhirnya sampai di pintu gerbang sekolah yang 30 cm lagi tertutup, dengan nafas yang berantakan.

Lagi, ia harus berlari di koridor sekolah, berpacu cepat dengan waktu agar tidak menerima hukuman saat tiba di kelas nanti.

BRUAKK!!

"Ah, maaf.... Saya tidak sengaja...." Soi Fon yang terduduk mengelus dahinya, agak sakit karena berbenturan.

"Tak apa. Kau, kenapa lari-lari seperti itu di koridor sekolah?"

"Sa... Saya takut terlambat, sensei....."

"Panggil saja Yoruichi-sensei," jawab guru itu tersenyum. "Tidak usah terburu-buru seperti itu. Terlambat kurang dari sepuluh menit ke kelas masih bisa ditolerir."

"Benarkah, Yo... Yoruichi-sensei?"

"Ya. Kau kelas berapa?"

"Kelas 1-3....."

"Oh, baru kelas 1 ya.... Lain kali tidak usah lari-lari di koridor ya, kecuali itu memang hobimu."

"Hn... Me... Memang itu hobi saya, sensei. Saya suka olahraga lari, terutama lari cepat....."

Yoruichi menatapnya sejenak. Tertegun mendengar jawabannya.

"Ah, maaf sensei, saya jadi bercerita yang tidak penting. Permisi, sensei, saya masuk kelas dulu....." Soi Fon tertunduk malu, bersiap hendak ambil langkah seribu dari situ.

"Eh, tunggu!"

"Ada apa, Yoruichi-sensei?"

"Kalau begitu, nanti jam istirahat datang padaku ke lapangan kosong sebelah timur sekolah. Bersiaplah jadi partnerku...." Yoruichi tersenyum.

"Ba... Baik, sensei.... Saya permisi dulu...." Soi Fon membiarkan langkahnya mengayun lagi, memasuki kelas. Untungnya, belum ada guru yang mendahuluinya masuk ke kelas.

**-Jam Istirahat-**

Kepala Soi Fon bercelinguk kesana kemari, mencari tempat yang dimaksudkan oleh Yoruichi.

"Hn.... Maaf senpai, mau bertanya, lapangan sebelah timur sekolah itu di sebelah mananya, ya? Saya sudah mencari ke sebelah timur sekolah, tapi tidak menemukannya." tanya Soi Fon pada salah seorang senior, yang kebetulan sedikit dikenalnya.

"Oh, kau mencari siapa disana? Yoruichi-sensei?" senior itu membenarkan kacamata oval yang membingkai matanya.

"I... Iya...."

"Lapangan itu memang agak tertutup, tidak terpakai lagi, dan dikelilingi pohon-pohon besar. Mau kuantarkan?" tawar senior itu ramah, kemudian melirik sebentar pada laki-laki di sebelahnya.

"Kalau senpai bersedia, saya mau." Soi Fon mengangguk pelan.

"Baik, Shuuhei-kun, sebentar kutinggal dulu, ya, tunggulah aku di kantin." senior itu tersenyum pada yang disebelahnya.

"Tentu saja, Nanao-chan. Hati-hati." laki-laki itu pergi sembari meninggalkan Soi Fon dan senior itu.

"Mari, kuantarkan." senior itu berjalan, Soi Fon dengan pelan mengikutinya, menuju ke lapangan sekolah, kemudian berbelok ke arah timur, melewati beberapa pohon besar, dan akhirnya sampai ke sebuah lapangan yang lumayan besar, tapi tertutupi pohon-pohon tersebut, sehingga tak terlihat langsung dari luar.

"Nah, disini tempatnya. Itu, kau bisa lihat, Yoruichi-sensei ada disitu." wanita berkacamata itu menunjuk ke Yoruichi yang sedang bersandar pada sebuah pohon.

"Te... Terima kasih, Nanao-senpai." Soi Fon membungkukkan badannya.

"Ah, bukan sesuatu yang besar, kok. Baiklah, aku kembali dulu ya, Shuuhei-kun sudah menungguku." Nanao berbalik dan meninggalkan Soi Fon.

Dapat Soi Fon lihat, Yoruichi disana tersenyum padanya, dan sedang dalam langkah mendekat padanya.

"Kau yang tadi pagi kan? Aku lupa menanyakan namamu.... Kau siapa?"

"Soi Fon, Yoruichi-sensei...." Soi Fon masih tertunduk malu.

"Aha, Soi Fon ya? Hn, baik, kau suka lari cepat?" Yoruichi tersenyum lebar, sembari meletakkan tangannya di bahu Soi Fon.

"I... Iya, sensei...."

"Nah, mulai sekarang, maukah kau kalau aku menjadi pelatih pribadimu? Selama ini aku belum menemukan murid yang begitu serius akan olahraga ini. Kalau kau berhasil, aku bisa memasukkan namamu dalam daftar peserta lomba nasional."

"Benarkah, sensei?"

Yoruichi menjawabnya dengan anggukan, disusul senyum cerah Soi Fon.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Kenapa Yoruichi begitu cepat meninggalkannya yang bahkan belum sampai pada taraf ahli?

Ia butuh pelatih, yah, setidaknya partner, untuk terus mengembangkan bakatnya. Karena ia pernah diberitahu, kalau teman atau partner yang baik akan menunjang bakat dengan lebih baik, sehingga kau bisa berkembang karenanya.

Lantas, apa yang mesti ia lakukan? Ia takut ia tak akan bisa bertahan tanpa partner.

"Eh, kau tidak lari mengelilingi lapangan ini seperti kemarin?" suara yang muncul di balik pepohonan sangat mengejutkan Soi Fon.

"Ah, kau!! Sedang apa kau disini?!!"

"Hn.... Bukan sesuatu yang aneh kok.... Aku cuma berkeliling, mau mengenali lingkungan sekolah lebih dalam lagi. Aku kan murid baru di sekolah ini." jawab Ggio santai, sambil bersiul-siul tidak jelas, membuat Soi Fon tambah jengkel.

"Bohong! Kau pasti mengikutiku, kan? Mana bisa kau tahu tempat ini kalau kau hanya menebak-nebak!!"

Ggio duduk di batu yang sama dengan tempat Soi Fon.

"Heh, jangan cepat marah. Nanti banyak yang benci denganmu. Ngomong-ngomong, tidak lari keliling lapangan ini lagi?"

Soi Fon terdiam sejenak. Menatap Ggio dengan tajam. "Jangan-jangan kau yang mengintipku kemarin?"

"Ehehehe....." Ggio terkekeh jahil. Tapi bagi Soi Fon ekspresi Ggio tadi tidak lebih seperti cengiran kuda.

"Keterlaluan kau." katanya ketus, memalingkan wajah.

"Ha? Memang tidak boleh ya? Aku waktu itu cuma berkeliling sekolah ini sementara ayahku berbicara dengan kepala sekolah. Tapi aku malah tersesat di pepohonan-pepohonan mengesalkan itu, dan malah menemukan murid yang bolos karena lebih memilih lari daripada belajar kimia di kelasnya."

"Eh, hei!! Aku tidak bolos! Cuma berlatih!!"

"Kurang lebih saja, tahu. Kau suka lari ya?"

"Iya. Memang kenapa? Tidak boleh?"

Ggio menggeleng, malah tersenyum.

"Oh iya, aku sempat mendengar teman-temanmu menyebut namamu saat aku bertanya tentang kau tadi."

Soi Fon menautkan alisnya. "Nama?"

"Aku tidak tahu mereka mendapatkan nama itu dari mana, tapi mereka menyebutmu....." Ggio sengaja memotong bagian penting perkataannya, ingin melihat reaksi Soi Fon selanjutnya.

"Apa? Cepat katakan!"

"YURI-CHAN."

"Yu.... Yuri-chan?" Soi Fon telah siap dengan _death glare, _kakinya telah siap untuk menyerang sumber suara 'yuri-chan' tadi.

"Hoi! Aku cuma mendengar dari mereka! Jangan salahkan aku!!" Ggio juga telah siap lari menghindar.

"Apa kau bilang? Yuri-chan?" dengan langkah cepatnya, Soi Fon telah berhasil mencengkeram kerah baju laki-laki itu.

Tapi, sejurus kemudian, suara Soi Fon tercekat, karena pandangan mata keemasan ala batu pirit itu begitu mengingatkannya pada Yoruichi.

"Yoruichi-sensei...." tanpa ia sadari, ia menggumamkan nama itu, karena pikirannya hanya tertuju pada orang yang bermata sangat mirip dengan Ggio.

"Akh! Kau mengatakannya! Jangan-jangan dia uke atau seme-mu ya?!" tebak Ggio dengan suara keras, kembali menyadarkan Soi Fon kalau di depannya adalah Ggio, bukan Yoruichi.

"Uke? Seme? Maksudmu apa?!"

"Tadi kau bilang, 'Yoruichi-sensei' saat aku mengatakanmu yuri. Pasti dia pasangan yuri-mu, atau dengan kata lain, uke atau seme-mu!!"

"AKU BUKAN YURI, BODOH!!!" Soi Fon seakan siap memakan Ggio hidup-hidup.

**-To Be Continued-**

* * *

kazuka : akhirnya selesai juga chapter 3, setelah melalui perjuangan mid yang menyiksa itu...

yukina : gak usah banyak bacot! sekarang, jawab review yang masuk di chapter 2 kemaren!

kazuka : oke dah, pertama dari **Kishina Nadeshiko**.... ah, Yukina malu2 nih, ayo, tunjukkan aslimu!!

yukina : *death glare* udah, ayo langsung ke ripyu selanjutnya, dari **Himeka-Hikari Kamisa**.

kazuka : ah, katanya dia masih belum bisa nebak ya? udah tau kan? nah, sekarang ayo kita jawab ripyu dari **Ruki_ya_cH....**

yukina : ayo... matanya Ggio kan emas2 kayak kucing gitu....*???*

kazuka : selanjutnya dari **red-deimon-beta**, aha, sudah bisa kan? udah di kasih tau terang-terangan begitu.....

yukina : isi ripyunya banyak yang penasaran ama pair-nya soi Fon ya.... oke, selanjutnya dari **BinBin-Mayen Kuchiki**.... ah, jawabannya adalah GGIO VEGA!!

kazuka : gak usah pake tereak kale.... selanjutnya dari **Jess Kuchiki**, hyaa.... yang ini dapat spoiler duluan gara2 tebakannya! ya iyalah saia munculin bentar aja, kan masih rada tebak-tebakan!

yukina : ripyu dari **shiNomori naOmi,** aha, dia bingung nih, ini straight apa yuri...

kazuka : straight kok.... saia masih cinta straight pair... walau rada keracunan otak Fujoshi dikit2.... selanjutnya dari siapa?

yukina : dari **shirou10hana**, bukan OC kok, tuh, Ggio Vega.... *nunjuk Ggio yang lagi mojok ama Soi Fon*

kazuka : **Chizu Michiyo, **maaf gak ngasi tau, saia waktu itu mau mid, gak bisa onlen lama2.... *membungkuk hormat*

yukina : dari **mss Dhyta**, haha... udah tau juga nih pairnya... nih, apdetannya udah datang...

kazuka : nah, terakhir dari **Qie kurosaki**, mau gelangnya? tuh, Soi Fon colong aja gelangnya... *nunjuk2 Soi Fon yang masi mojok ama Ggio*

Soi Fon : *noleh, pake death glare*

kazuka : ampun, maaf..... Eh, Qie juga udah tau kan pairnya?

yukina : oke deh, sekian dulu talkshow-nya.... tetep setia ya!! dan, saia mohon dengan SANGAT, ayo, KLIK SESUATU YANG BERWARNA HIJAU DI BAWAH INI....

kazuka : bawah tulisan ini woy, jangan bawah yang laen....

yukina : *confuse*

kazuka : okey, once more, REVIEW!!! SANKYUU!!!!


	4. A New Friend For The Dream

kazuka : yippie!! akhirnya bisa apdet!

yukina : nih orang nekat, ngantuk2-an tetep jalan ngetiknya!!

kazuka : abisnya mau gimana lagi? udah terlanjur niat mau publish hari Sabtu... soalnya sabtu tuh kan rada senggang..... Lagipula aku baru nemukan cara untuk menghilangkan kantuk untuk mengetik secara seketika!

yukina : ada ya? gimana?

kazuka : aha! malam itu, kazu kan lagi ngatuk2nya, terus udah niatan tidur dulu. Tapi iseng-iseng buka fic2 Bleach English yang kependam di kurophie-chan, dan waktu itu saia baca fic yang ada adegan kissu-nya, tau-tau udah melek lebar!! Hwahahahaha!!!!!!!!!

yukina : te.... ternyata otak lo.... udah tercemar.... udah bukan otak anak kecil yang polos lagi!!

kazuka : eh, enak aja! Itu cuma rate T-an aja loo!! Udah, kelamaan talkshow plus resep gaje ala saia!! Have a happy reading! Plus don't forget to review this chapter!!

* * *

******I'm Not Yuri!******

Chapter 4

BLEACH © TITE KUBO

I'm Not Yuri! © kazuka-ichirunatsu23

* * *

"Lho? Lantas Yoruichi-sensei itu siapa kalau bukan uke atau seme-mu?" Ggio masih belum melepaskan nada menggoda dari intonasi bicara jahilnya.

Soi Fon menggeram kesal. Orang ini bukan orang yang baik, pikirnya. Ia cuma berbalik.

"Bukan urusanmu. Kau tak perlu tahu."

"Eh, ngambek ya?"

Soi Fon tak menjawab, dan lebih memilih pergi menjauh.

"Lho? Maaf deh, Soi Fon...."

Soi Fon berhenti melangkah mendengar namanya disebut dengan benar. Setidaknya ia bisa sedikit mengampuni pemuda itu, karena Ggio telah minta maaf.

"Huuh... Baiklah. Tapi jangan kau tanya dulu soal Yoruichi-sensei...."

"Oh, baik, baik.... Yuri-chan...."

"Apa kau bilang??!" Soi Fon kembali ke titik kemarahannya.

"Eh, ampun!" Ggio kabur dengan langkah seribunya.

Soi Fon tak ingin mengejarnya. Ia pikir itu tak perlu. Ia ingin sendiri dulu.

"Yoruichi-sensei...." katanya.

Ah, bisakah ada waktu dimana ia tak terus-terusan menyebut nama itu?

Setidaknya sedikit menepis alasan adanya nama 'yuri-chan'.

Tapi, sekali lagi, Yoruichi-sensei adalah poros cita-citanya, tumpuan ia untuk tetap berdiri, konsisten dan eksis di mimpi masa depannya.

xxx

Hari ini hari Sabtu. Lebih dari separuh siswa di sekolah ini menyorak-nyorakkan yel-yel kebahagiaan weekend. Siapa yang tidak senang akan kedatangan weekend? Pelepas lelah selama seminggu?

Soi Fon juga menyukainya. Weekend adalah tanda dimana ia bisa melakukan apapun yang ia suka, kalau perlu sampai weekend itu selesai dan hari baru dimulai kembali. Apalagi kalau bukan.... Lari sepuasnya.

Konyol? Ini bukan lelucon, setidaknya itu adalah alasan Soi Fon bagi yang mencemoohnya. Kita pasti selalu ingin mengejar mimpi kita, kan?

Dan mimpi setiap orang itu berbeda-beda, tergantung dari kepribadian, bakat dan usahanya.

Sekarang Soi Fon tengah berusaha mengasah poin ketiga dari keterangan di atas, sedang mengembangkan poin keduanya, dan sedang membentuk yang pertama.

Kepribadian?

Sepertinya agak berubah karena Yoruichi pergi meninggalkannya. Ia sekarang jadi seorang penyendiri, menjauh dari pergaulan, jarang berbicara, dan tentunya jadi sangat kurang berinteraksi dengan teman-temannya.

Mungkin ia butuh seseorang untuk membentuk lagi kepribadiannya yang baru. Yang lebih bersemangat, yang optimis, mengingat belakangan ini ia malah jadi sedikit pesimis akan masa depan.

Karena alasan yang sudah tersebutkan dan jelas-jelas diterangkan.

Bahwa ia perlu seorang partner, seorang yang mendukungnya dari belakang, atau mau berusaha bersamanya.

Rival pun tak apa, asalkan ada yang peduli akan dirinya yang sedang terpojok dalam sudut kesendirian tanpa api semangat yang membakar asanya.

Tas birunya ia letakkan begitu saja di atas batu, menyisakan bunyi gemeretak karena buku-buku di dalamnya. Ah, sekarang waktunya, ia akan maju, mengejar rekor Yoruichi. Baju seragamnya telah ia ganti dengan baju yang biasa ia pakai sehari-hari, penanda bahwa ia akan lama berada di sini.

Lama juga ia terus berlatih, terus hingga kakinya tak lagi sanggup. Sudahlah, waktu satu jam mungkin cukup untuk mengambil istirahat sejenak, pikirnya. Ia segera menuju ke arah tasnya, mencari sesuatu yang dapat melepaskan dahaganya.

"Ha? Tidak ada? Kemana air minumku?" tanyanya seorang diri, karena tak ada yang akan menjawabnya. Penghuni sekolah yang tersisa hanya dirinya seorang saat ini. Buku-bukunya sampai berhamburan tidak karuan karena ia membongkar tasnya sedemikian rupa.

"Ini yang kau cari?" lagi-lagi suara itu menyahut dari balik pohon.

"Kau?? Sedang apa kau disini?" Soi Fon lagi-lagi memasang wajah kesalnya pada laki-laki yang dengan cuek bersandar di depannya, memegang sebuah botol air mineral.

"Sedang berdiri." katanya, lalu membuka tutup botol itu dan meminumnya, "Dan barusan aku sedang minum."

BLETAK!

Sebuah batu kecil dengan sukses mendarat di dahi Ggio, sebagai wujud dari kekesalan Soi Fon yang mulai memuncak.

"Sakit, yuri-chan...."

"HA? Apa kau bilang?"

"Tidak. Bukan sesuatu yang penting untukmu." Ggio melempar botol minum itu pada Soi Fon, lalu beranjak dan duduk di depan Soi Fon.

Soi Fon dengan tangkas minum air dari botol yang tinggal separuh itu, baru mengeluarkan suaranya. "Kau tidak pulang?" tanyanya, mengambil posisi tepat di sebelah Ggio.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya. Kau itu perempuan. Masa masih belum pulang juga? Hari ini kan Sabtu? Mana kau sendirian lagi....."

"Jangan samakan aku seperti anak-anak lainnya yang sibuk dengan weekend mereka. Aku bukan mereka. Aku lebih senang disini...."

"Memang apa istimewanya tempat ini?" Ggio memandang sekeliling. Di matanya tidak ada sesuatu yang istimewa, hanyalah lapangan dengan barisan pohon yang memagarinya.

"Bukan di pemandangannya. Ini tempatku berlatih, dan membuatku selalu mengingat.... Yoruichi-sensei...." Soi Fon menerawang. Tak ada yang tahu apa yang sedang melintas di pikirannya.

"Nah!! Yoruichi-sensei lagi, kan!! Dasar yuri-chan!"

"Berani mengatakannya satu kali lagi?" Soi Fon menggeram dengan tatapan menyeramkannya.

"Ti... Tidak.... Maaf." Ggio menyerah. Ia memang tipikal orang yang tidak mau melawan perempuan secara berlebihan.

"Kau sendiri? Kenapa masih belum pulang? Orang tua dirumahmu bagaimana?"

"Hahaa.... Orang tua? Aku tidak peduli."

"Kenapa bisa begitu?" Soi Fon mulai tertarik dengan arah pembicaraan ini.

"Aku tidak tinggal dengan ayah dan ibuku, tapi dengan.... Ah, sudahlah, malas aku menceritakan mereka." ekspresi Ggio berubah kesal. Berbalikan 180 derajat dengan sikap usilnya tadi.

"Oh, maaf..... Bukan maksudku menyinggung....."

"Ha? Kenapa kau yang minta maaf? Hahaha!!!" Ggio tertawa lepas. Soi Fon hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Kau ternyata bisa senyum juga ya...." sahut Ggio, memandang ke Soi Fon yang masih menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"Eh?" Soi Fon baru sadar. "Ke.... Kenapa memangnya? Tidak boleh?"

"Bukan! Memangnya ada yang melarangmu senyum. Baru kali ini aku melihatmu tersenyum begitu. Lebih manis daripada biasanya kan?" Ggio balas tersenyum.

"Hn....." Soi Fon berbalik, beberapa detik setelah menyadari kalau ia sedang tersipu, malu menunjukkannya pada Ggio.

"Kau tidak pulang? Harusnya kau yang dikhawatirkan orang tuamu, apalagi kau perempuan."

"Aku tidak punya orang tua. Aku tinggal sendiri. Daripada aku bosan di rumah, lebih baik aku disini."

"Kau juga.... Ah, maaf, aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu seperti ini. Aku tidak tahu kalau kau tidak punya orang tua...."

"Ti.... Tidak apa-apa...."

Ggio terdiam. Ia memandang wajah Soi Fon lekat-lekat. Ia dapat melihat butiran air mata yang menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

".... Karena itulah, aku menyayangi Yoruichi-sensei, seperti orang tuaku sendiri. Sebab cuma Yoruichi-sensei-lah yang mengerti aku.... Ah, kenapa aku jadi perempuan cengeng begini?!" Soi Fon mengusap matanya yang mulai tak bisa menahan air mata tadi.

"Nih...." Ggio menyerahkan selembar sapu tangan.

"Ah, te.... Terima kasih." Soi Fon meraihnya, dan menyeka wajahnya.

Ggio tersenyum. _Jadi perempuan ini dekat dengan Yoruichi karena ia merasa Yoruichi adalah orang tuanya, bukan sesuatu yang macam-macam_.... pikirnya.

"Yosh! Bukan waktunya untuk santai lagi! Aku harus mengejar rekor Yoruichi-sensei. Soi Fon berdiri, membersihkan celananya yang agak kotor.

Ggio cuma duduk bertopang dagu memperhatikan Soi Fon yang sedang berlatih. Menunggu hingga Soi Fon berbalik untuk istirahat lagi.

"Rekor waktu larimu cuma segitu? Lambat sekali!"

"Memangnya kau berapa? Apa kau bisa lebih cepat dariku?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita tanding! Siapa yang paling cepat keluar dari lapangan ini, menang! Dan yang kalah, harus traktir makan siang."

"Jangan-jangan kau.... Suka lari juga?"

Ggio mengangguk. "Inilah yang kukatakan dulu. Aku suka olahraga ini."

Soi Fon tersenyum cerah. Harapannya mulai terkabul sedikit demi sedikit. Ggio juga sama dengannya?

"Bagaimana? Setuju?" Ggio mengulurkan tangannya.

"Baik." Soi Fon menyambut uluran tangan itu dengan senyuman ambisiusnya yang biasa.

"Siap?" tanya Ggio yang sudah ambil kuda-kuda untuk lari.

"Ya. Dalam hitungan ketiga...."

"Satu.... Dua.... Tiga!" Ggio mengambil aba-aba.

Mereka berdua berlari, melintasi 'hutan' kecil yang membatasi lapangan itu.

"Heh! Kau lamban juga, ya!" kata Ggio melihat Soi Fon yang lumayan jauh tertinggal darinya.

"Tentu saja, bodoh! Aku sudah agak kelelahan karena tadi!!"

Ggio mengulurkan lidahnya, bermaksud mengejek. Tapi...

"Yuri-chan!! Awas, ada dahan di depanmu!!" ia malah bergerak berbalik, melihat Soi Fon yang sedang tidak awas dengan keadaan sekitarnya, dan sekian detik lagi, kalau ia masih belum sadar, ia akan menabrak dahan pohon yang cukup besar.

DUAKK!

Suara jatuh terdengar. Dua orang itu tengah bertatapan heran. Tidak bereaksi apa-apa hingga salah satunya sadar dengan posisi mereka saat ini.

Soi Fon terjatuh ke tanah, dengan Ggio.....

.... Di atasnya. Dengan jarak wajah yang cuma sejengkal satu sama lain, dan tangan Ggio masih berposisi di bahu Soi Fon setelah mendorongnya agar tidak kena dahan tadi.

"Minggir!! Mau apa kau?!" hardik Soi Fon. Kakinya sudah bereaksi untuk menendang, untungnya Ggio telah mengantisipasi untuk berdiri, menghindarinya.

"Eh, sudah untung kau kutolong! Kalau kau menabraknya, bagaimana? Sakitnya tidak main-main tahu!" Ggio menunjuk-nunjuk ke dahan tak bersalah itu.

"Cih...." Soi Fon berdiri, mengibas-ngibaskan bajunya yang kotor karena terjatuh barusan. "Terima kasih." ucapnya pelan. Ia tak peduli Ggio mendengarnya atau tidak.

Ggio tersenyum. "Tidak ada yang sakit, kan?"

Sedetik kemudian wajah Soi Fon tampak sedikit memerah. Ah, pertanyaan ini, pertanyaan yang terlalu 'tidak biasa' baginya yang memang belum pernah mendapatkan pertanyaan 'agak istimewa' tersebut. Yah, bisa dimaklumi, karena memang ia jarang bergaul, terlebih dengan laki-laki.

Soi Fon menggeleng cepat. "Aku tidak apa-apa."

Ggio berjalan mendekat, mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celananya.

"Nih, tanganmu lecet. Supaya tidak berbahaya...." katanya lembut, menempelkan selembar plester luka pada bagian kulit Soi Fon yang lecet.

Soi Fon cuma diam. Ia tak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa, karena ia sendiri pun tidak tahu sedang merasakan apa saat ini. Antara senang, jantung berdegup tak karuan, dan sedikit penaikan suhu pada wajahnya, saat merasakan jemari Ggio yang menyentuhnya dengan lembut. Ini terasa begitu.... Tidak biasa.....

"Terima kasih." ucap Soi Fon menarik tangannya, dan masih belum berani menatap seseorang di depannya itu.

"Hn.... Yuri-chan, kau merasakan sesuatu tidak?"

"Eh?" Soi Fon lagi-lagi terkejut. Ah, ia rasa wajahnya lagi-lagi memerah.

"Maksudku.... Apa kau tidak lapar? Sudah jam 2 siang....."

"Lapar?" Aha, Soi Fon telah terjebak di pertanyaan yang sempat membuatnya memerah. Dikira bertanya tentang apa.....

"Iya! Hn.... Mau makan bersamaku?"

"Dimana?"

"Dekat kok. Ayo!" Ggio mengulurkan tangannya.

Soi Fon berpikir sejenak. "Bolehlah." katanya, sambil menyambut uluran tangan itu. Yah, perutnya pun telah mengisyaratkan rasa lapar. Ia baru ingat, sejak tadi pagi, sedikit sekali makanan yang ia masukkan ke lambungnya sendiri. Tidak ada salahnya, kan?

Mereka lalu berjalan keluar lingkungan sekolah. Kebetulan sekolah itu terletak di tengah kota, jadi dekat dengan kafe, restoran, dan tempat-tempat makan lainnya.

Soi Fon dan Ggio masuk, dan disambut oleh seorang waitress, kafe yang satu ini memang agak berbeda dari kafe biasa, begitu masuk, seorang waitress ramah pun segera menyerahkan selembar kertas berisikan daftar menu.

"Selamat datang.... Wah, bersama pacarnya ya? Nah, silahkan, ini daftar menunya. Dan silahkan pilih tempat duduk yang nyaman." waitress itu tersenyum simpul.

"Pa.... Pacar?" tanya Soi Fon. Dan baru saja ia sadar penyebab ia dikatai kekasih Ggio barusan....

Mereka dengan anehnya tidak sadar bahwa dari sekolah hingga tempat ini, berjalan dengan berpegangan tangan! Soi Fon buru-buru melepas genggaman tangan Ggio, lalu berpaling malu. Sementara waitress itu cuma tersenyum kecil.

"Hei, yuri-chan! Mau sampai kapan mau berdiri di situ? Ayo, sini!" panggil Ggio yang tahu-tahu sudah mengambil tempat duduk di dekat jendela. Soi Fon berjalan geram ke arahnya.

"Jangan panggil aku dengan nama itu di tengah umum seperti ini! Memalukan!!" Soi Fon menggebrak meja, namun tidak dengan keras, ia takut dirinya dipermalukan untuk kedua kalinya.

Ggio cuma tersenyum jahil seperti biasa. "Kalau kau mau duduk, akan kutraktir kau. Tapi jika kau marah padaku, silahkan pulang dan berlatih sepuasmu sendirian."

Soi Fon mendesah. Sudahlah, ia tak punya pilihan yang lebih baik. Ia lebih memilih duduk dan ditraktir, kebetulan, uang saku yang ia dapatkan dari saudaranya sudah menipis.

"Kau mau apa?" tanya Ggio. Wajahnya tertutup kertas daftar menu.

"Apa sajalah." Soi Fon membuang muka. Ia lebih memilih melihat ke televisi kafe daripada memperhatikan orang di depannya.

"Kau masih marah?"

"Siapa yang tidak marah kalau dipermalukan seperti itu?"

Ggio terdiam. "Baiklah, aku minta maaf, Soi Fon. Aku berjanji tak akan mempermalukanmu lagi di tengah umum seperti ini."

Soi Fon menghela nafas. "Baik. Awas kalau hal ini sampai terjadi dua kali."

Ggio mengangguk sembari tersenyum. "Sebagai permintaan maafku, kau boleh pesan apapun yang kau mau."

"Benar?"

"Tentu saja."

Soi Fon dengan tangkas merebut daftar menu itu, dan dalam hitungan detik ia pun memanggi seorang waitress.

"Saya mau ini.... Ini.... ini dan ini...." kata Soi Fon menunjukkan beberapa gambar menu sekaligus. Waitress itu pun mencatatnya.

"Dan kau, mau apa?" tawar Soi Fon.

"Hn.... Terserahlah. Sama dengan salah satu menu yang kau pesan pun boleh."

"Baiklah, menu yang saya sebutkan terakhir, dua porsi ya! Kalau minumnya, kami berdua pesan orange juice!" seru Soi Fon.

"Kau ternyata rakus juga ya....." kata Ggio setelah waitress itu pergi.

"He? Memangnya salah ya?"

"Tidak juga.... Cuma kau seperti beberapa hari tidak makan saja...."

Soi Fon tersenyum kecil. "Aku memang jarang sekali makan di tempat seperti ini."

"Lho? Jarang?"

"Ya. Kau tahu, kan, aku cuma hidup sendiri dengan biaya dari keluargaku yang mau berbaik hati memberiku uang untuk sekolah dan makan sehari-hari. Mana bisa pergi ke tempat seperti ini...."

Beberapa menit kemudian, nampan besar telah sampai ke hadapan mereka berdua.

"Selamat menikmati." seorang waiter berlalu, setelah menyajikan berpiring-piring makanan tersebut.

Soi Fon memulai makannya dengan gerakan yang lumayan cepat, sementara Ggio hanya menyuap porsinya dengan ekspresi yang santai.

"Eh, ngomong-ngomong, kau suka lari, ya?" mulai Ggio setelah beberapa saat mereka terhanyut dalam hening.

"Lari? Yah, begitulah. Sejak kecil." kata Soi Fon, menyisakan jeda sesaat karena ia harus menghabiskan makanan di mulutnya. "Kau sendiri? Sejak kapan?"

"Sama sepertimu. Tapi...."

"Tapi apa?"

"Ah, bukan sesuatu yang besar. Hn, kau tidak punya teman lain dalam hal ini, kan?"

"Yah, begitulah. Aku belum menemukan partner atau pembimbing lagi setelah Yoruichi-sensei. Kau pasti mengerti bagaimana rasanya harus berjuang sendirian."

"Kau tidak harus sendirian," Ggio meletakkan sendoknya, kemudian mengulurkan jemari kelingkingnya pada Soi Fon. "Bagaimana kalau kita berjuang bersama? Janji?"

Soi Fon menatapnya sesaat. Ia dapat membaca, walau ia bukan ahli dalam hal ini, kalau Ggio serius. "Bo... Boleh..." Soi Fon akhirnya mengaitkan kelingkingnya pada kelingking Ggio. Hingga dua jemari itu bertaut, sebagai bukti dan saksi atas sebuah janji.

"Nah, mulai sekarang, kita berjuang bersama, ya. Mengejar cita-cita kita sebagai seorang atlet." Ggio tersenyum lebar.

"Ya. Tentu saja." Soi Fon juga tersenyum lebar. Senyum yang telah tersimpan bertahun-tahun, akhirnya kembali ia tampakkan pada seorang Ggio.

Senyum karena jalannya semakin lebar terbuka....

"Ayo makan lagi!! Kalau sudah selesai, kita bertanding lagi!"

Soi Fon lagi-lagi tersenyum. Sudah satu keinginanny terkabul.

**x.x.x**

..... Tapi siapa yang dapat menduga, apa yang terjadi esok?

**x To Be Continued x**

**

* * *

  
**

kazuka : nah, langsung aja yah, kita bales-balesin ripyu! Kii-chan, ayo, bacakan ripyu pertama!

yukina : *sebel dipanggil kii-chan* pertama, dari **kishina nadeshiko**.... dia sebel ama ShuuNao tuh!!

kazuka : hee.... maaf saia masukin ShuuNao! Abisnya saia suka pair itu! Cocok!! Sama2 dewasa!! *digeplok Shina*

yukina : lalu dari **Chizu_Michiyo-gak-login**, dia hepi karena ada Ggio tuh!!

kazuka : ya iyalah!! Ggio kan keren!! Chizuu!! Kita sama!! Sama2 naksir Ggio!! Lalu.... *ngegeser yukina buat liat ripyuan* nah, kata **BinBin-Mayen Kuchiki,** dia gak rela Ggio mati!! SAMA!!! Kubo-senseeiiii!! Hidupkan Ggio kembali!!!

yukina : kata **kurou-chan**, dia juga suka pair ini!! Sama kayak kita dongg!!

kazuka : ya iyalah!! Mereka tuh sebenarnya cocok! Nah, kita jawab ripyu dari **shirou10hana**, gak nyangka ya? Hehe.... Mereka kan cocok....

yukina : kemudian dari **Jess Kuchiki**, ayo jawab!!

kazuka : karena ini fic pertama yang SoiGgio di Indo, maka akan berusaha saia APDET teruss!!! lalu dari **red-deimon-beta,**emang cocok kan? apalagi yang waktu mereka bertarung itu!!!

yukina : yo! lanjut! dari **RodeoHyorinmaru**, kazu ini cewek loh!! Walau terkadang bertingkah kayak cowok, kaki di atas, ketawanya gak jelas.... hpphhh!!! *dibekep kazu*

kazuka : Ggio itu kan yang di episode 220-an ntuu loh!!!

yukina : lalu, dari **Ruki_ya**....

kazuka : Ggio emang saia bikin usil! Liat aja wajahnya! *langsung dicakar Ggio* Soi Fon inget Yoruichi? Yah memang kan..... bisa ngerti dari chapter ini kan?

yukina : kemudian, dari **ChellySeliee is Cho**, ternyata aku mirip OC-nya Cho!!

kazuka : beneran gak sengaja loh! Kazu 'nyiptain' yukina bermata oranye, karena saia seneng oranye! Kan kayak Ichigo... rambutnya biru, karena kazu cinta biruu!!!

yukina : nah, ini dari **shiNomori naOmi**, dia tanya, Ggio itu yang mana?

kazuka : Ggio tuh yang Fraccion-nya Barragan Luisenbarn, Espada no.2! Hah? Di-fave??? Huaaa!! MAKASIIIHH!!! *kegirangan gak jelas*

yukina : **Lauren-chan d-animefreak**, katanya dia juga suka SoiGgio!!

kazuka : hwaaa!!! sama!! Eh, di fave juga????????????? MAKASIIIH!!!!!!!!!!!!

yukina : oke..... sekian dulu balesan ripyu-nya! Makasih yang udah baca, dan jangan lupa, **REVIEWW!!!**


	5. The Romance Begin

kazuka : yihaa!! chapter ini lagi mood ngetiknya, makanya apdetnya cepet! Kebetulan juga skul lagi rada senggang, jadi bisa ngetik sepuas hati dah!

yukina : uhn.... kira-kira nih fic ampe berapa chapter?

kazuka : tau dah. Ampe berapa, terserah aku dong!

yukina : ntar kalo skulnya aktif lagi?

kazuka : yah.... mungkin bakalan telat apdet kalo gitu.... oke dah, langsung baca aja!

* * *

******I'm Not Yuri!******

BLEACH © TITE KUBO

I'm Not Yuri! © kazuka-ichirunatsu23

Chapter 5

* * *

Mentari sudah menampakkan diri di bumi, beralaskan horizon yang menguning. Awal yang baik bagi setiap pelajar yang tengah bersiap-siap untuk memulai harinya. Meski terdengar merepotkan, sekolah juga bisa jadi tempat yang sangat menyenangkan bukan?

Baru kali ini Soi Fon merasakan awal yang lumayan menyenangkan setelah guru kesayangannya pergi beberapa bulan yang lalu. Seorang partner yang baru bisa menjadi awal yang baik juga kan?

Tas hitam bermotif kupu-kupu merah tua telah siap di bahunya, dan sekarang ia tengah mengikat tali sepatu kanannya, dan sudah bersiap untuk berangkat ke sekolah. Tapi kali ini tidak dengan lari. Jujur, kakinya sedang agak kelelahan karena kemarin ia kebanyakan lari dengan Ggio.

Beberapa puluh meter dari sekolah, saat tiba di belokan itu,

"Tumben kau tidak melakukan kebiasaan pagimu?" sebuah suara mengejutkan Soi Fon, tepat di belakangnya.

"Bisakah kau tidak mengejutkanku sekali saja?"

"Tidak boleh ya?"

"Ah, sudahlah. Bosan adu mulut denganmu!"

"Kau belum jawab pertanyaanku barusan."

"Iya, iya.... Kakiku sakit. Kemarin kebanyakan lari...."

"Ah, begitu saja menyerah. Bagaimana bisa mengejar cita-cita hingga sukses kalau hanya karena masalah kecil itu kau dikalahkan?"

"Memang kenapa? Sekali-kali aku juga butuh istirahat!!"

"Bagaimana kalau lomba lagi? Yang duluan....."

"Yang duluan kenapa?"

"Yang duluan ya menang, yuri-chan!!" Ggio sudah lari dengan cepatnya.

"BODOH!!" seru Soi Fon, melonjakkan langkahnya untuk menyusul Ggio. Dan, dalam hitungan detik pun ia telah bisa menyamai langkah Ggio.

"Lamban!!" balas Soi Fon.

"Kau yang lamban!" Ggio berbalik 'menyerang', melangkah lebih cepat dari Soi Fon.

Soi Fon menjulurkan lidahnya sambil tertawa jahil, saat ia mampu menyusul Ggio kembali.

"Ah!!!" erang Ggio, langkahnya terhenti, sembari memegangi kedua kakinya.

Soi Fon yang melihat rekannya telah tertinggal jauh, merasa heran, dan malah berbalik ke tempat Ggio.

"Ada apa?"

"Ah.... Hn.... Bukan apa-apa." Ggio terduduk di tepi jalan.

"Bukan apa-apa? Kenapa kau mesti berhenti berlari?"

"Haha.... Aku hanya....."

"Hanya apa?"

"Kakiku sedikit sakit.... Ehm, mungkin sama denganmu, kebanyakan lari kemarin. Aku terlalu bersemangat pagi ini." wajahnya tersenyum pura-pura. Kali ini ia masih mampu menyembunyikannya.

"Minum dulu." Soi Fon ikut duduk di sebelahnya, menyerahkan sebotol minuman.

"Tidak usah, terima kasih."

Soi Fon mengernyitkan dahinya, tapi ia kembali memasukkan minuman itu ke dalam tasnya.

Lumayan lama mereka terduduk dalam diam seperti itu, hingga Soi Fon sadar, ini bukanlah waktu yang tepat untuk bersantai. Bel sekolah tengah menghantui mereka, sedikit saja bel itu berbunyi lebih dulu, maka hari ini akan jadi hari yang bermasalah.

"Ayo, lekas masuk ke sekolah." Soi Fon mengarahkan pandangannya pada pintu gerbang sekolah yang sudah mulai dipenuhi murid-murid.

"Kau duluan saja. Aku.... Masih ingin disini."

"Mau apa kau berlama-lama disini? Ayo cepat!" Soi Fon tanpa sadar mengulurkan tangannya.

"Baiklah." Ggio menyambut uluran tangan itu, dan berusaha -walau susah payah, untuk berdiri. "Aw...." katanya pelan.

"Kau ini kenapa? Sebegitu sakitnya ya? Aku saja sudah sembuh."

Ggio lagi-lagi hanya tertawa kecil. Kemudian mengarahkan pandangannya ke tangan Soi Fon yang masih melekat di tangannya, sehabis membantunya berdiri barusan.

Soi Fon cepat-cepat menarik tangannya sambil berpaling malu. Ia jadi mengingat kejadian kemarin.

"Cepat, mau terlambat?" balas Ggio, berjalan mendahuluinya.

"Iya, iya...." Soi Fon berlari kecil, menyelaraskan langkahnya dengan Ggio.

xxx

"Baik, sebentar lagi bel akan berbunyi," guru muda itu mengangkat pergelangan tangan kirinya, melirikkan mata ke jam tangan perak yang dengan anggun melingkari tangannya itu. "Saya kira pelajaran kita sampai disini dulu, selamat pagi...." guru itu tersenyum ramah, mengumpulkan buku-buku pegangannya dan beranjak keluar kelas.

"Pagi, Hisana-sensei!!" seru murid-murid bersemangat. Ya, bersemangat, karena ini adalah waktu untuk mengisi perut, waktu istirahat.

"Soi Fon, kau mau makan bersama kami?" tanya Orihime ramah, di belakangnya berdiri beberapa orang yang menjadi sahabat karibnya.

Soi Fon menggeleng. "Tidak, terima kasih, aku ingin makan sendiri." senyumnya ramah.

"Begitu ya? Baik, kami pergi dulu...." sahut Momo, kemudian mereka berjalan beriringan keluar kelas dengan bekal masing-masing di tangan mereka.

"Kau tidak ingin makan bersama teman-temanmu? Jarang kan, mereka mau mengajakmu seperti itu?" tanya Ggio yang masih bertopang dagu malas di mejanya. Sepertinya cuma dia yang paling tidak bersemangat menyambut waktu istirahat seperti ini.

"Tidak. Aku ingin kesana saja. Mau ikut? Bertanding lagi?" tanya Soi Fon beranjak dari bangkunya.

"Ehn... Kurasa tidak."

"Kau mau ke kantin?" tanya Soi Fon lagi.

Ggio menggeleng. "Aku ingin disini saja."

"Disini? Sendirian di kelas? Membosankan!"

"Biar saja. Memangnya kenapa? Tidak mau tanpa aku disana? Kalau begitu, temani saja aku disini." Ggio terkekeh jahil.

Soi Fon mendengus. "Tidak sudi." jawabnya acuh, kemudian meninggalkan Ggio yang kini benar-benar sendirian di kelas.

Ggio cuma memandang punggung Soi Fon saat dia keluar. Tersenyum kecil.

Tapi kemudian senyumnya itu terhapus. Ia kembali mengaduh sambil memegangi kedua kakinya.

"Sial! Kenapa mesti di saat seperti ini??!"

xxx

Masing-masing orang punya kelebihannya sendiri. Ada waktu di kala mereka senang melakukan sesuatu karena itu merupakan kelebihan mereka. Tapi ada kalanya pula mereka sangat jengkel akan sesuatu karena hal itu adalah titik terlemah mereka.

Soi Fon menang di bagian olahraga, tapi begitu terhempas di pelajaran fisika semacam ini. Otaknya tak lagi sanggup memikirkan pemecahan masalah yang membentang dihadapannya; soal bertemakan rumus yang menyebalkan, menurutnya.

Aha, mumpung guru di depan sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya sendiri, ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk membenamkan kepala ke atas meja! Begitulah yangtersirat di kepala Soi Fon. Ia sudah terlalu bosan menjejali otaknya dengan pemikiran ilmu eksak yang begitu rumit.

PLAK!!

Sebuah buku 'menyapa' kepala Soi Fon hingga berbunyi lumayan keras. Tapi tak terlalu terdengar karena kelas yang ribut.

"Ah, ampun, sensei!! Baik!! Saya akan mengerjakannya!!" Soi Fon tersentak bangun, padahal hampir saja ia tertidur nyenyak tadi.

"Bwahahahahaha!!!!" tawa lepas terdengar dari bangku samping tempat duduknya. Ggio tertawa kencang sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Kau!!!" geram Soi Fon. Ia telah tertipu, padahal ia mengira tadi yang membangunkannya adalah guru, tapi ternyata hanyalah makhluk usil yang berniat mengganggu tidurnya.

"Makanya, jangan tidur di kelas. Masih untung aku bangunkan. Bagaimana kalau sensei yang membangunkanmu?"

"Huh...." Soi Fon mendengus, membuang muka.

"Belum kau kerjakan ya?" Ggio melongok ke buku Soi Fon yang hanya berisi soal tanpa jawaban.

"Malas. Aku tidak bisa mengerjakannya. Susah sekali."

"Nih, lihat punyaku. Setidaknya kau harus menjawab soal itu, jadi kalau ada tes, kau bisa belajar dari soal-soal ini." Ggio menyerahkan buku tulisnya, yang sepertinya soal-soal itu telah dijawabnya hingga selesai.

Soi Fon menyambut buku itu dengan diam. Sejurus kemudian, tangannya telah menari dengan cepat menyalin jawaban milik Ggio.

Tanpa ia sadari, Ggio sedang menatapnya, sembari tersenyum kecil. Entah apa yang ada dalam otaknya saat itu.

"Eh, yuri-chan...."

Soi Fon menoleh, tapi dengan tatapan mengerikan andalannya.

"Ups, maaf, Soi Fon maksudku...."

"Ada apa?"

"Kau manis juga ya...."

"Eh?" tanya Soi Fon heran, ia tertegun sebentar. "Apa katamu?"

"Aku tidak akan mengulanginya dua kali."

"Cih. Kau orang yang aneh."

"Haha... Begitu ya?"

Soi Fon mengangkat bahu, cuek.

Teet.... Teeet.... Teeeet.....

Bel tiga kali pertanda jam pelajaran untuk hari ini telah berakhir akhirnya berbunyi. Guru di depan mengakhiri pertemuan, dan hanya tersenyum melihat anak-anak satu kelas yang berhamburan tak sabar keluar kelas.

Soi Fon mengemasi bukunya, dan menengok keluar jendela sebentar.

"Sepertinya aku harus cepat pulang."

"Kenapa? Biasanya kau tidak akan pulang hingga sore." Ggio berdiri perlahan, sesaat kemudian ia bernafas lega.

"Kau bodoh atau apa? Hari mau hujan begini masa mau berlatih? Ingin sakit?"

Ggio tersenyum simpul, "Benar juga. Ayo pulang."

Mereka berjalan beriringan keluar kelas, menuju gerbang sekolah, tapi sepertinya keinginan mereka untuk pulang harus tertunda karena hujan lebih dulu turun.

"Yah.... Malah hujan...." keluh Soi Fon. Padahal ia ingin sekali cepat pulang karena.... ia lapar.

"Memangnya ada apa? Toh kita masih bisa berteduh, kan? Untung saja kita tidak kehujanan di tengah jalan." Ggio bersandar di gerbang depan sekolah, yang kebetulan tertutup, dan bisa melindungi diri dari hujan.

"Tapi aku kan...."

Kruukk.... Soi Fon memegangi perutnya yang berbunyi itu. Ggio tertawa kecil, sambil mengeluarkan sebuah roti dari tasnya.

"Oh... Kau lapar ya?" katanya, membuka kemasan roti itu perlahan, dan mulai memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya sendiri.

Soi Fon menatap pada Ggio -tepatnya pada roti yang dipegangnya dengan wajah memelas. Ia menelan ludahnya, setidaknya mungkin dapat mengurangi laparnya, walau sia-sia.

"Hahaha.... Iya, iya... Nih." Ggio menyerahkan roti itu pada Soi Fon. Dengan kecepatan tinggi Soi Fon menyambar roti itu, dan dengan satu gigitan ia telah menghabiskan seperempatnya.

Tapi, disaat sedang asyik-asyiknya memenuhi perutnya yang tengah kelaparan itu, Soi Fon tersentak, karena tepat di hadapannya, wajah Ggio begitu dekat, Ggio sedang menggigit roti yang sama dengannya.

"Berbagi tidak masalah kan?" tanya Ggio santai, seolah itu adalah hal yang biasa baginya.

Tidak untuk Soi Fon, wajahnya sampai harus memerah karena saking terkejut, atau lebih tepatnya karena malu. Dengan cepat ia jauhkan roti itu dari mulutnya. "Mau apa kau dekat-dekat?!"

"Mau makan roti ini, tidak boleh? Aku juga lapar."

"Grhh..." Soi Fon menggeram kesal lagi, mungkin selebihnya hanya karena salah tingkah. Ia lalu membagi roti itu dengan tangannya, separuh-separuh. "Begini tidak merepotkan." lanjutnya.

Mereka berdua bersandar di tempat yang sama, dengan bunyi hujan sebagai latar dari keberadaan mereka, dengan kata lain, tak ada yang mau mulai bicara.

"Hn.... Ggio?"

Ggio menoleh pada Soi Fon dengan tatapan heran. Soi Fon kembali salah tingkah.

"Ke... Kenapa melihatku seperti itu? Ada yang salah?"

Ggio terkekeh, "Rasanya ini adalah kali pertama kau mau memanggilku dengan namaku sendiri, biasanya kan tidak."

"E.... Eh? Hn...." Soi Fon gelagapan. Ia baru menyadarinya.

"Sudahlah, lupakan. Apa yang mau kau bicarakan?"

"Be... Begini.... Kau tinggal dengan siapa di rumahmu?"

"Aku? Bagaimana menceritakannya ya?"

"Rumit?"

Ggio mengangguk, matanya menerawang rintikan hujan.

"Ma... Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud jahat...."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku menceritakannya dari mana dulu?"

"Terserah kau."

"Aku tidak pernah mengenal orang tuaku. Aku hanya tinggal dengan salah seorang keluarga jauhku. Mungkin bisa kupanggil kakek...."

"Lantas? Pernah kau bilang, kau malas menceritakan tentang mereka, apa yang terjadi antara kamu dan kakekmu itu?"

"Dia menghalangiku."

"Menghalangi apa?"

Ggio tersenyum. "Mungkin kau bisa mengetahuinya belakangan. Coba kau bayangkan, jika orang yang sudah berbuat baik denganmu, tiba-tiba malah melarang dan menghalangi dirimu hanya karena sebuah hal yang tak perlu terlalu dipedulikan? Kau pasti merasa kesal."

"Maksudmu? Jalan pembicaraanmu terlalu rumit."

"Sudahlah. Kau pasti akan tahu nanti."

Soi Fon menyerah. Ia tak berhak mendesak privasi orang bukan?

"Eh, hujannya sudah hampir berhenti. Aku pulang duluan ya!" Soi Fon buru-buru ingin pulang saat hujan masih bersisa rintik-rintik kecil.

"Tunggu yuri-chan! Eh, maaf, maksudku Soi Fon!"

"Apalagi?" Soi Fon terpaksa berbalik ke Ggio. Padahal ia sudah pergi menjauh.

"Pakai ini. Biarpun hujannya sudah berkurang, setidaknya kau masih harus melindungi dirimu, supaya tidak sakit. Nih." Ggio menyerahkan jaket abu-abunya pada Soi Fon.

"Ja.... Jaket?"

"Iya! Kalau kehujanan, kau bisa sakit! Bagaimana bisa berlatih lebih kalau nanti sakit?" Ggio memakaikan jaket itu, menyampirkannya ke bahu Soi Fon.

"Te.... Terima kasih. A... Aku pulang duluan, Ggio...." Soi Fon menundukkan kepalanya ketika sampai pada kata terakhir. Kemudian ia membalikkan tubuhnya, dan berlari menembus hujan.

Ggio tersenyum, memandang Soi Fon hingga hilang di belokan itu. Senyum yang.... Tulus dan manis.... (A/N : author mendadak tepar ngebayangin Ggio senyum)

xxx

Soi Fon mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk. Hari masih sore, sekitar pukul empat. Matanya beredar memutari sekeliling rumahnya. Mencari-cari sesuatu yang mungkin bisa menghilangkan kebosanan di sore yang senggang.

Ah, jaket Ggio tergantung di depan pintu kamarnya. Sebaiknya, ia segera mengembalikannya. Mungkin Ggio membutuhkannya.

"Oh iya!" Soi Fon menepuk dahinya. Ia juga barusan ingat, buku fisika Ggio tak sengaja terbawanya tadi. Sekalian saja ia mengembalikannya. Kebetulan, ia baru tahu dimana rumah Ggio, setelah mereka saling bercerita lokasi rumah masing-masing beberapa hari yang lalu.

Ia telah bersiap-siap, dan tengah mengunci pintu rumah kecilnya. Ia pun mulai melangkah, menyusuri jalan.

xxx

Soi Fon tiba di rumah bernomor lima. Soi Fon kagum. Rumah ini bagus dan besar, ketahuan sekali bahwa pemiliknya adalah seorang yang kaya. Papan bertuliskan nama Luisenbarn terpampang jelas di depan rumah itu.

Baru saja jemari Soi Fon akan menyentuh bel rumah itu, ia mendengar sedikit keributan.

"Sudah kubilang kau jangan lagi melakukan itu!"

"Aku tidak suka dihalangi seperti ini! Kakek, biarkan aku bebas mengejar masa depanku!"

"Bebas bagaimana?! Aku melarangmu karena kau bisa sakit lagi karena melakukannya! Dan lihat buktinya!! Untung saja kau tadi masih dapat berjalan pulang!!"

"Ah, itu cuma masalah kecil, kek!! Kakek tidak usah khawatir! Kakiku tak apa-apa!! Paling cuma karena lama tidak berlari lagi!!

"Kakek sebagai orang tuamu sudah mengatakan tidak!! Kau tidak boleh lari lagi!!! Aku melarangmu karena aku mengkhawatirkanmu!! Bahkan aku rela memindahkan semua pekerjaanku ke kota ini agar kau berhenti ikut olahraga ini di sekolahmu sebelumnya!!"

"Ah!! Kakek menghalangiku!!" terdengar sebuah derap langkah lari, membuka pintu dengan keras.

"Soi Fon?!" Ggio terkejut, saat mendapati Soi Fon sedang berdiri terpaku di depan pintu.

"Siapa dia?!" tanya kakek itu.

"Dia temanku! Kenapa?"

"Oh, jangan-jangan dia yang membawamu lagi dalam dunia yang membuatmu menderita itu!!"

Soi Fon semakin tidak mengerti suasana. Tapi dengan cepat Ggio menarik tangannya, berlari dari rumah itu.

**- To Be Continued -**

**

* * *

  
**

kazuka : edeh~ Soi Fon malu-malu tuh....

yukina : *senyum jahil sambil nyenggol Soi Fon*

kazuka : ehem.... keenakan sendiri. Dunia milik berdua ya... Jadi ngiri....

yukina : ngiri? lo mau ama 'dia'?

kazuka : 'dia'? si 'bebek' itu?

yukina : *angguk serius*

kazuka : enggak! Aku udah males nginget dia.... Dia ternyata....

yukina : *muter lagu kotak 'Masih Cinta'* eh, bales ripyu nih! Pertama dari **red-deimon-beta**. Sugoi?

kazuka : kok lagu itu siih? *mewek* eh, katanya sugoi? di-fave plus di-alert pula!!! AH, rdb, dikau baik sekaleeeeeee!!!!!!!!!! MAKASIH banyaakkk!!! *terharu*

yukina : lalu dari **KakyouAkuno**, Ggio tinggal ama siapa katanya?

kazuka : eh, kan udah tau tuh, yang ada papan namanya Luisenbarn itu!! Apdetannya? Kalo rajin plus gak terganggu jam sekolah, kazu bakal apdet seminggu sekali (mungkin)

yukina : lalu dari **shiNomori naOmi, **telat ripyu? enggak kok. gak papa. Cocok kan jadi pelari si Soi Fon itu?

kazuka : ihihihi... iyap! Latar belakang mereka berdua? Sudah diungkap di chapter ini kan? Oke, berikutnya dari **Ruki_ya**, nah sama nih jawabannya kayak tadi! Udah diungkap sedikit demi sedikit kan?

yukina : lalu dari **NaMie AmaLia**.... yap! mereka memang cocok jadi partner!!

kazuka : Partner cinta!! Yuhuuuy!! *ngelirik SoiGgio yang cuek* kemudian, dari **kurou-chan**, makasih! Gambar yang kemaren ya? Yap! Sama-sama!!

yukina : dari **BinBin-Mayen Kuchiki**...

kazuka : ah, makasih BinBin!!! besoknya? nah, udah tau kan? Untuk yang swit senbon, udah kazu ripyu tuh!!

yukina : baguslah kalau kau nepatin janji... Lalu dari **mss dhyta**....

kazuka : ma.... makasih, mss! Uhn... sekarang dari **Jess Kuchiki**.... Jez lugu juga? ah, kurang lebih saia aja kalo gitu.... Ayo, kita minta traktir ama Ggio!! Dia kan lumayan berduit tuh.... *nyepak kaki Ggio*dicakar juga*

yukina : gak sopan! Tokoh utama cerita pake kau tendang-tendang! Lanjut! dari **kishina nadeshiko**.... tumben ripyuer yang ini telat? biasanya kan di awal!

kazuka : iya nih, shina kok telat? keasyikan ama shu-koi-nya sih, fic sohibnya terlupakan... *langsung ditendang Shina bareng Shuuhei*

yukina : ehem... lalu dari **CursedCrystal**.... uke? seme? anda kira author gaje ini gak paham? Uke dan seme itu kata-kata makanannya setiap hari! Di kelas mah sering ngomongin itu... Mana mungkin gak tau...

kazuka : eh, katanya Ggio nyembunyiin sesuatu ya? Emang kok... Liat aja nanti! Ufufufu~~

yukina : dari **shirou10hana**, ah, author bilang makasih udah seneng ama cerita ini....

kazuka : yup! Makasih ya! Lalu kata **Chizu_Michiyo-gak-log-in**.... dia juga kayak cowok? SAMA!! Aduh, seandainya Chizu tahu gimana aku di kelas, pasti geleng2 gaje! *ngacungin jempol*??*

yukina : dan terakhir dari **Lauren-chan d-animefreak**, yah, nih author emang gak ada kerjaan makanya ngetik fic terus! Nilai matematikanya ancur! Kemampuannya drop semenjak keranjingan fic!

kazuka : eh, enak aja!! Aku keranjingan fic, tapi tetep aja belajar pas ada ulangan! Gitu-gitu jangan kira aku bego ya!!

yukina : alah, ngeles. Oke dah, makasih bagi yang mau baca! Dan akan sangat berterima kasih lagi untuk ripyu-nya!! Sankyuuu!!!!

**Arahkan kursor-nya ke sesuatu yang bernada hijau di bawah ini ya!!!**


	6. Friend To Be Love?

Ufufufu... Apdetnya lumayan telat ya? Abisnya waktu kemaren sibuk banget nyiapin buat pensi. Kirain tuh pensi bakalan senggang, eh, taunya malah ribet, capek, nungguin stand, nyuci piring disana.... Ufh, repot juga, dan alhasil, niatan saia buat bikin fic amalh berkurang, dan terpaksa nih chapter ngetiknya nyicil banget....

Okelah, daripada banyak bacot gak jelas, baca aja!!

* * *

******I'm Not Yuri!******

BLEACH © TITE KUBO

I'm Not Yuri! © kazuka-ichirunatsu23

Chapter 6

* * *

"Ada apa?" Soi Fon masih bingung, namun ia menurut saja saat Ggio menarik tangannya, dan ikut berlari.

"Sudah ikuti aku saja!!"

"Kemana?"

"Tenang saja!!"

"Ggio!!!"

Soi Fon dapat mendengar suara kakek itu memanggil nama Ggio, ia berpaling sedikit.

"Dia kakekmu?"

"Yah, begitulah...." Ggio menyahut, dan terus menarik tangan Soi Fon.

Mereka berdua berlari, tapi baru saja keluar dari komplek perumahan itu, Ggio menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kenapa lagi?"

"Ka... Kakiku... Istirahat sebentar!" Ggio duduk begitu saja di trotoar jalan.

Soi Fon akhirnya memilih duduk disebelahnya.

"Memangnya kenapa sih? Kakimu sepertinya begitu susah diajak kompromi soal lari... Bukannya kau suka lari?"

Ggio diam. Sesaat kemudian ia berdiri.

"Kita bicarakan nanti saja. Sekarang mau ikut makan denganku?"

"Baiklah." Soi Fon ikut berdiri, mengikuti Ggio. Kebetulan ada kafe kecil yang dekat dengan tempat mereka berdiri sekarang.

xxx

"Sekarang ceritakan masalahmu." Soi Fon mengambil seporsi _Blueberry Honey Cake_ dari nampan ke hadapannya. Kemudian tangannya yang berhias jam tangan hitam di bagian kiri dan gelang di kanan itu meraih garpu dan pisau. Berniat mendengarkan cerita Ggio sembari makan.

"Perlukah aku menceritakan padamu? Memangnya kau apaku?" Ggio memandangnya. Segelas cappuccino hangat yang mengepul di depannya belum ia sentuh juga.

Soi Fon menggigit bibir bawahnya. Kenapa ia bertingkah dan berkata seolah ia adalah orang yang paling dekat dengan Ggio? Kenal saja belum lama.... Tapi, kenapa ia merasa begitu dekat dengan orang ini?

"Haha.... Aku bercanda. Ceritanya panjang."

Soi Fon diam. Ia berniat kali ini akan menjadi pendengar yang baik, sementara mulutnya terus mengunyah kue kesukaannya itu.

"Dan ini ada hubungannya denganmu."

"Denganku? Maksudmu?"

"Kita punya hobi yang sama. Lari. Aku sangat menyukainya. Sedari kecil, aku sama sepertimu, suka berlarian kesana kemari. Aku semenjak kecil telah ditinggal orang tuaku, dan tinggal bersama kakek yang selalu sibuk dengan perusahaannya dimana-mana."

Ggio menjeda sebentar, dan menyeruput cappuccino itu dengan sekali teguk.

"Saat SMP, aku mengalami sesuatu."

"Apa itu?"

"Kakiku...."

"Apa?" tanya Soi Fon tak sabar. Tapi Ggio bukannya melanjutkan perkataannya, malah mengambil tisu di atas meja mereka berada.

"Kau makan seperti anak kecil. Belepotan." Ggio menyapukan dengan lembut tisu itu ke pipi Soi Fon yang belepotan krim blueberry.

Soi Fon tersenyum kecut sambil ikut mengelap sisa krim itu, dan tanpa sengaja jemarinya bersentuhan dengan jemari Ggio. Seketika, tanpa hitungan lama, wajah mereka berdua serentak memerah.

"Ma... Maaf." Ggio memalingkan wajahnya.

"Tidak apa-apa. La... Lanjutkan saja ceritamu."

"Kedua tempurung lututku retak."

"Retak?" seru Soi Fon.

"Yah, begitulah. Kakek membawaku ke dokter setelah mendengar keluhanku yang sering kesakitan setelah berlari. Dan dokter mengatakan, kedua tempurung lututku retak, karena aku pernah jatuh, kedua kakiku saat itu terhempas dengan keras. Awalnya aku menganggapnya biasa, tapi setelah lama-kelamaan, kakiku sering sakit walau hanya berlari sebentar."

Soi Fon meringis pelan. Itu bukan sakit yang ringan bukan? Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat merinding.

"Aku diobati, terapi yang merepotkan itu selalu menantiku setiap minggu.... Dan, syukurlah, aku sembuh, namun dengan satu syarat."

"Kau tidak boleh lari lagi, kan?" tebak Soi Fon.

"Ya.... Kakek ikut melarangku, dan tidak mengizinkan aku lari lagi. Dan memaksa aku keluar dari klub lari cepat sekolahku, dan memindahkan aku ke kota ini agar aku tak lagi ikut. Tapi kakek tidak tahu kalau aku memilih sekolah yang fasilitas olahraganya lengkap, aku yang memilihnya, karena aku tak bisa berpisah dengan hobi dan cita-citaku ini...."

"Kau itu bodoh!!"

"Apa kau bilang, yuri-chan?!"

"Tentu saja bodoh!! Kau nekat menentang perintah dokter dan kakekmu, dan mengambil resiko lututmu sakit lagi?! Kau membuat dirimu sendiri sakit, Ggio!"

"Kau pasti tahu, rasanya dikekang dari impianmu bagaimana?"

"Aku mengerti itu! Tapi kalau kau mengalaminya, berarti jalanmu memang bukan disitu!"

"Ah, tenang saja. Sakit ini bukan apa-apa kok. Bukan masalah yang besar. Akan kubuktikan pada semuanya, kalau aku bisa walaupun aku pernah cacat."

"Cih." Soi Fon menggerutu. Tangan kirinya mengiris sisa kue itu dengan cepat, dan mengangkat garpu dengan kue di ujungnya itu ke mulutnya.

"Jangan khawatir." Ggio meraih tangan Soi Fon yang menggenggam garpu, dan memasukkan potongan kue itu ke mulutnya sendiri.

Soi Fon memperlihatkan lagi semburat merah muda di kedua sisi pipinya saat Ggio menyuap kue itu di depan wajahnya.

"La... Lantas hubungannya denganku apa?"

"Karena bertemu denganmu, aku jadi tambah bersemangat sampai-sampai lupa akan penyakitku."

"Ggio...."

Ggio tersenyum sesaat setelah namanya disebut. "Mau bagaimana lagi? Aku tak bisa lepas dari hal ini."

"Kalau itu membuatmu menderita lagi? Kakekmu akan marah! Uang akan terbuang lagi untuk kesehatanmu! Dan pastinya, kau tak akan lagi bisa maksimal karena sudah cedera!!"

"Sebegitu khawatirnya kau, Soi Fon?"

"Urusai!! Itu demi dirimu sendiri bodoh!! Kau mau merasakan sakit itu lagi?"

Ggio menyela dengan meminum lagi cappuccino-nya yang telah agak dingin. "Kau khawatir padaku? Aku adalah aku, terserah aku mengatur diriku."

"Ah, sudahlah! Kau bisa dinasihati tidak?!" Soi Fon memukul meja, membuat perhatian beberapa orang tertuju padanya.

Ggio diam. Menunduk. Soi Fon jadi salah tingkah.

"E... Eh, maaf, aku terlalu keras ya?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Akulah yang bodoh, egois, dan tak mau mendengarkan nasihat orang-orang di sekitarku."

"Aku mengerti apa yang kau alami. Tapi kalau kau ingin berjuang, aku bersedia.... bersamamu."

"Bersamaku?"

"Jangan pikir macam-macam! Bersamamu untuk cita-cita, mengerti?!"

"Iya... Iya...." Ggio tak mengalihkan pandangannya. "Terima kasih." sambungnya.

"Sa... Sama-sama...." Soi Fon menghabiskan potongan terakhir kuenya. "Bisa kita pulang sekarang?"

"Kau saja yang pulang."

"Kau?"

"Aku? Ah, tak usah kau repot-repot memikirkannya."

"Kau tidak mau pulang?'

"Masih malas bertemu kakekku."

"Lantas? Kau mau tidur dimana malam ini?"

"Ehn... Dimana ya?" Ggio membuka dompetnya. "Ah, aku lupa membawa uang lebih! Uangku sekarang cuma cukup untuk makan besok pagi! Aku tidak bisa menginap di hotel manapun kalau begini!" katanya panik.

"Hotel? Menginap di rumah teman kan bisa? Coba kau cari rumah mereka, Kurosaki, Ishida-san, Hitsugaya, atau siapapun, mereka pasti mengizinkanmu menginap satu malam di tempat mereka."

"Tapi aku tidak tahu rumah mereka, dan lagi, aku masih belum terlalu akrab dengan mereka!"

"Sudahlah, carilah tempat yang sesuai dengan kehendakmu sendiri. Menurutku, kau lebih baik pulang ke rumahmu sendiri saja, bicarakan baik-baik dengan kakekmu...." Soi Fon meraih tasnya, dan beranjak pulang.

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini." sambung Soi Fon.

Ggio tak bergeming di posisinya. Matanya tak beralih dari punggung Soi Fon yang mulai menjauh dan ditelan keramaian jalan. Seulas senyum lagi-lagi teruntai di bibirnya.

xxx

Hari sudah senja, temaram menjelang beriring malam yang menanti. Soi Fon mengatur nafasnya sekuat ia bisa, ia sedang terengah-engah menapaki jalan menuju rumahnya kali ini.

Ia baru saja pulang dari toko buku sehabis makan bersama Ggio tadi. Dan parahnya, baru ingat kalau ia belum memasak makanan untuk malam ini, dan perutnya telah merintih kelaparan.

"Hosh.... Hosh...." ia masih berusaha mengatur pengambilan oksigennya, dan menunduk saat tiba di depan pintu rumahnya. Saat ia mengangkat kepalanya untuk mengarahkan kunci di tangannya, matanya membulat karena wujud yang ada di hadapannya.

"Sedang apa kau disini??!"

Yang sedang bersandar di depan pintu berwarna kecoklatan itu hanya tertawa menyeringai, khas dirinya.

"Boleh aku menumpang di tempatmu malam ini?"

"Apa katamu?!!"

"Menumpang! Dengar?!" Ggio mengeraskan suaranya.

"Diam!" Soi Fon membekap mulut Ggio. "Kalau ada tetangga yang mendengar bagaimana? Bisa gawat!!"

"Hmmp.... I... Immp..."

Soi Fon melepaskan tangannya. "Kenapa mesti di tempatku?"

"Sudah kubilang, aku tidak begitu dekat dengan mereka."

"Kenapa kau tidak pulang saja?"

"Kakek pergi keluar kota lagi. Dan tak ada yang membukakan pintu saat aku pulang tadi. jadi pilihan terakhirku ya disini."

"Cih."

"Bagaimana? Mau tidak?"

Soi Fon dengan lekas membuka pintu rumahnya, dan mendorong tubuh Ggio masuk ke dalamnya, serta menguncinya dengan cepat lagi.

"Jadi boleh nih?"

"Cuma untuk malam ini saja!! Dan satu syarat, kau tidak boleh bersuara keras selama di rumahku! Aku perempuan, tinggal sendiri, dan tiba-tiba membawa seorang laki-laki menginap di rumahnya, apa kata tetangga nanti??!"

Ggio menyeringai seperti biasa. "Tenang saja. Jangan berpikir macam-macam...."

"Sudah. Malam ini, kau tidur disini," ucap Soi Fon sambil menunjuk sofa kecil di ruang tamunya yang juga mungil. "Dan aku akan tidur di kamar. Aku akan memasak dulu, dan jangan banyak protes!" gerutunya, berlalu masuk ke dapur.

Ggio duduk di salah satu dari kedua sofa yang menghiasi ruang tamu itu, matanya melihat sekeliling, sembari bersenandung kecil, menunggu Soi Fon kembali.

"Nih, makan!" Soi Fon menyerahkan sepiring kare padanya, dan di tangan satunya memegang piring kare lainnya. "Jangan protes, hanya itu yang bisa kumasak."

Ggio mulai mencicipi sesendok demi sesendok dari kare itu. Soi Fon memperhatikannya, sembari menikmati kare-nya sendiri.

"Kalau tidak enak, tidak usah kau makan."

"Tidak." Ggio mengunyah suapan ketiganya itu. "Enak kok. Ternyata cewek sepertimu juga bisa masak ya...."

Soi Fon sedikit menunduk, tersenyum diam-diam.

"Eh, cewek sepertimu? Maksudmu apa?"

"Yah, cewek yang tomboy, tidak suka bergaul, suka menyendiri, dan agak aneh sepertimu ternyata juga bisa masak enak...."

"Agak aneh?"

"Ya, aneh, terlalu memuji salah seorang gurunya secara berlebihan."

"Apa katamuu?!!" Soi Fon memukulkan bantal sofanya ke kepala Ggio, dan membuat kare yang sedang dipegang laki-laki itu tumpah ke baju Soi Fon sendiri.

"Ampun! tuh, kan, bajumu sendiri basah!!" Ggio menahan serang bertubi-tubi dari Soi Fon bersenjatakan bantal itu.

"Kau sendiri! Mengataiku macam-macam!! Da...."

Kata-kata Soi Fon tertahan saat Ggio menutup mulutnya, walau hanya dengan satu jari telunjuk.

"Psst.... Ingat perjanjian kita. Jangan terlalu ribut, atau tetanggamu akan...." Ggio mendekat pada Soi Fon.

"E... Err.... I... Iya, te... terima kasih." Soi Fon menepiskan tangan itu, menjauhkan diri dengan masuk ke dalam rumah, dengan wajah yang -lagi untuk kesekian kalinya, memerah.

Ggio memandang reaksi Soi Fon, dan sedetik kemudian wajahnya ikut-ikutan bereaksi sama dengan Soi Fon barusan.

"Sepertinya aku...." gumam Ggio.

"Tertarik padanya?" gumam Soi Fon juga, di tempat yang berbeda.

xxx

Malam sudah tiba, dan kelelahan telah memaksa diri untuk segera tidur. Setidaknya itu yang dirasakan oleh kedua orang itu.

Soi Fon di kamar, dan Ggio di ruang tamu.

Itu cukup menyita waktu Soi Fon untuk berpikir. Merasa aneh, mengingat baru kali ini, ia tidur, satu rumah, dengan laki-laki yang bukan saudara ataupun keluarganya. Agak takut, mengingat dai adalah perempuan.

Ah, bukan waktunya untuk memikirkan itu. Sudah jam 12 malam. Soi Fon membalik posisi berbaringnya, mungkin ia bisa tertidur. Sambil merapatkan selimutnya, ia mencoba memejamkan mata. Dingin begini memang sangat disarankan untuk segera tidur.

Tapi masih ada satu masalah lagi. Yang harus dilakukan agar malam ini dapat tidur dengan nyenyak. Toilet, sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan itu mesti membangunkan Soi Fon lagi yang sedang melelapkan diri.

Ia beranjak keluar kamar. Sambil mengucek-ucek kedua matanya.

"Hei!"

Hampir saja Soi Fon menabrak sosok itu jika tidak mendengar suara sebelumnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di depan kamarku?!" geram Soi Fon dengan nada setengah berbisik.

"Jangan pikir macam-macam! Aku kan tamu, adakah selimut untukku? Dingin." ucap Ggio.

"Selimut?" Soi Fon melirik selimut biru miliknya yang tergeletak tak beraturan di atas tempat tidur. "Aku cuma punya satu."

"Lho? Bagaimana kau ini? Masa cuma punya satu? Tak ada yang lain?"

"Aku cuma tinggal sendiri! Kalau aku tidak punya ya tidak punya! Sudah, minggir, aku mau ke toilet!" Soi Fon menyingkirkan Ggio dari hadapannya, dan berjalan menyusuri rumahnya ke arah belakang.

xxx

Pertanyaan Ggio satu jam barusan masih mengusik batin Soi Fon. Ia bahkan belum tidur hingga jam selarut ini.

Bagaimana kalau Ggio kedinginan? Bagaimana kalau ia sakit? Apa kata kakeknya nanti?

Tiga dari sekian ribu pertanyaan yang menggerayangi benak gadis itu. Hingga ia harus membiarkan waktu tidurnya terbuang sia-sia lagi.

Dengan agak ragu, Soi Fon keluar, menuju ruang tamu, dan mendapati Ggio telah tertidur, dengan kondisi tubuh meringkuk, pasti karena menahan dingin.

Bodohnya, padahal Ggio adalah tamu di rumahnya. Tamu adalah raja, kan?

Akhirnya Soi Fon mengalah. Tidur di ruang tamu pasti tidak sehangat di kamar sendiri. Dengan pelan, selimut itu ia pakaikan untuk Ggio.

Niatnya untuk kembali tidur tertahan karena memandang wajah Ggio.

"Akh...." Soi Fon tidak bisa menggambarkan isi hatinya dengan kata-kata. Rasanya, aneh....

Seperti ada yang bergolak saat ia memandang Ggio seperti ini.

"Nggh...." sepasang warna pirit yang menghiasi mata itu terlihat, mengintip dari balik kelopak mata yang masih terbuka-tutup.

"Ups!!" Soi Fon berbalik dengan cepat, malu kalau ketahuan menatap Ggio seperti tadi, apalagi sekarang Ggio telah bangun.

'Buakk!!'

Karena berbalik tanpa menyadari keadaan sekeliling, dengan ceroboh Soi Fon menabrak dinding disampingnya.

"Aduduh..." Soi Fon meringis sambil memegangi keningnya yang memerah dan mulai membengkak.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Sampai menabrak dinding segala. Ceroboh sekali!' tegur Ggio yang telah terbangun.

Soi Fon cuma menatap orang itu dengan tatapan kesal, dan masih terus memegangi dahinya. _Karena orang ini_, pikir Soi Fon.

"Ahahaha!! Lucu sekali!! Dahimu benjol!" Ggio berusaha keras menahan tawa dengan menutupi mulutnya. Tapi tetap saja ekspresi mengejek itu tak bisa disembunyikan dari pandangan Soi Fon.

"Kau...."

"Sudah, sudah. Kau duduk disini. Permintaan maafku karena aku telah membuatmu menabrak dinding." Ggio beranjak dari sofa, dan tanpa menunggu ekspresi Soi Fon selanjutnya, ia sudah masuk ke dapur.

Kemudian kembali beberapa menit kemudian, membawa sewadah air, dan sapu tangan yang mungkin miliknya.

"Bodoh sekali. Sampai menabrak dinding seperti anak kecil. Konyol sekali." Ggio duduk di sebelah kiri Soi Fon, mencelupkan sapu tangan itu, dan meletakkannya ke dahi Soi Fon yang membengkak.

"Eh, ka... Kau?"

"Kenapa lagi? Aku sudah berbaik hati, tahu. Masih untung aku mau mengobatimu seperti ini." laki-laki itu cuek, tangannya terus merawat dahi Soi Fon.

"Bu... Bukan apa-apa. Cu.... Cuma aku...." kata Soi Fon terbata-bata. Wajahnya memerah seketika, entah sudah yang keberapa untuk hari ini ia bereaksi seperti ini.

_Malu_. Itulah sebenarnya yang harus ia katakan.

"Makanya, hati-hati. Kalau kau memandangiku tanpa ingat keadaan, beginilah jadinya. Ehehe...." Ggio bercanda.

Soi Fon tak merespon. Matanya terpejam.

"Soi Fon?" Ggio mengibaskan tangannya di depan Soi Fon. Tak ada reaksi.

_Mungkin dia sudah tidur._ Katanya dalam hati.

"Ah, biarlah. Aku tak boleh mengganggu tidurnya."

xxx

Kicauan kawanan burung adalah alarm pagi yang alami. Aroma embun, cahaya keemasan dari horizon. Pagi telah dimulai. Waktu sudah tepat ke angka lima, dimana sang jarum pendek yang mengatakannya.

Soi Fon membuka matanya. Cahaya matahari yang menerobos ke sela penglihatannya itu membuatnya merasa asing.

Biasanya, kamarnya tidak sampai menampakkan cahaya matahari seperti ini. Dilihatnya ke sisi kanan dan kirinya. Ada Ggio yang tengah tertidur pulas, dengan posisi sama sepertinya, bersandarkan pada sofa, namun berpunggungan dengan dirinya.

Apa? Ggio?

"Argh!!" Soi Fon langsung berdiri, berjalan mundur.

Ia semalaman tidur bersama Ggio di sofa seperti ini?!

"Ngh? Ada apa? Eh, sudah pagi ya?" ucap Ggio dengan santainya, mengucek matanya. Sejurus kemudian ia kembali memandang Soi Fon yang berjalan mundurtanpa mengurangi warna merah di wajahnya.

"Ke... Kenapa aku berada disini? Bukannya aku tidur di kamar?" kata Soi Fon terbata-bata.

"Heh? Kau lupa? Tadi malam kau terbentur dinding gara-gara memandangku, yuri-chan! Berterima kasihlah karena aku sudah bersedia menyembuhkan dahimu itu!!"

Soi Fon menyentuh bagian keningnya yang masih terasa sakit. Benar... Ternyata, memang ia tidur satu sofa dengan Ggio SEMALAMAN!

"Ki... Kita semalaman, ti... tidur berrdua disini?" tanya Soi Fon was-was.

"E... Eh, tu, tunggu! Aku tidak macam-macam!! Sungguh!" Ggio ikut-ikutan tersipu.

"Be... Begitu ya?"

Mereka berdua terdiam. Sebentar-sebentar saling memandang sembari salah tingkah. Hal ini berlangsung selama beberapa menit hingga Ggio membuka suaranya.

"Ayo, nanti terlambat ke sekolah. Aku akan pulang sekarang, mau tak mau sih... Sebenarnya aku malas. Tapi bagaimana mau sekolah kalau baju seragamku masih di rumah? Sampai jumpa di sekolah." Ggio berdiri, membuka pintu. Dan mulai berjalan pulang.

Soi Fon masih belum berkata-kata. Ia cuma memandang punggung Ggio yang menjauh.

Wajahnya merona merah. Untung ia segera sadar, karena sebentar lagi waktunya untuk bersiap ke sekolah.

xxx

"Ohayou, Soi Fon." gadis berambut oranye kecoklatan menyapa Soi Fon.

"Ohayou, Soi Fon." ucap Rukia lagi, karena Soi Fon tak merespon, masih berjalan sambil menunduk.

"Soi Fon?" Momo ikut-ikutan menyapa.

"E... Eh, o ohayou! Ehehe...." Soi Fon akhirnya sadar, berbalik menyapa teman-temannya.

"Ada apa? Soi Fon, kelihatannya kau dari tadi diam terus, berjalan sambil menunduk." sambung Orihime.

"Iya. Kau sakit atau apa? Ada yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Momo.

"E... Err... Bukan sesuatu yang besar kok, jangan pedulikan...." Soi Fon mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah, mengisyaratkan hal yang tak penting.

_Mana mungkin aku mengatakan kalau tadi malam kami tidur berdua di satu sofa.... _Ucapnya dalam hati.

"Hei!" lagi-lagi suara Ggio, mengejutkan Soi Fon saat berada tepat di depan kelas.

"K... Kau? A... Ada apa?"

"Ukitake-sensei memanggil kita di ruangannya, ayo segera kesana."

"Ukitake-sensei? Ada apa memangnya?"

"Mana aku tahu. Cepat." Ggio berbalik.

"Baiklah." jawab Soi Fon malas. Dengan langkah yang agak dipaksakan ia ikuti Ggio tepat disebelahnya.

Ggio memperhatikan Soi Fon.

"Wajahmu merah. Kenapa? Kau sakit?" katanya meletakkan punggung tangannya ke kening Soi Fon.

"Tidak, bukan! Cuma...."

"Apa?"

"Ah, sudahlah, kau tak perlu tahu."

Ggio tersenyum. Sebenarnya ia pun tahu apa yang sedang Soi Fon pikirkan. Pasti soal tadi malam.

"Eh, ngomong-ngomong, kita akan diapakan Ukitake-sensei, ya?" Ggio mengalihkan topik.

"Diapakan? Memangnya kita habis apa?"

"Hn... Tidak tahu sih... Apa yang malam tadi itu ketahuan?"

"Malam tadi? Kita tidak melakukan apa-apa kan?! Jangan bohong padaku!" bentak Soi Fon.

"Ya iyalah tidak! Cuma, mungkin kita akan diperingatkan supaya tidak lagi tidur serumah seperti itu...."

"Bicaramu kacau! Tidak mungkin!! Memangnya Ukitake-sensei secepat itu tahu? Ah, kau sih... Pakai mengingap di tempatku segala!!"

"Terserah kau... Semoga saja bukan hal yang aneh...."

Soi Fon merenung. Apa mungkin, Ukitake-sensei memanggilnya karena hal itu?

_Semoga saja tidak._

**- To Be Continued -**

**

* * *

  
**

kazuka : yap! itulah tadi cerita gaje nan abal dari saia!!! Terima kasih udah baca!!

yukina : loh? gitu aja? jawaban ripyu-nya mana?

kazuka : gue capek! Kamu aja gih yang balesnya! Nih, tak bawain Mii-chan buat ngebantu! Gue mau tidur dulu!! Hoammh~~ *nguap seluas lapangan tenis* -??- makasih ya!! *nyeret mii-chan yang lagi asyik gambar komik*

mii : lah? nee-chan? Kok saia dibawa-bawa?

yukina : biar aja, mii-chan. Kakakmu itu lagi stress kali, biarin aja dia, nah, sekarang bantuin yukina balasin ripyu ya!

mii : oke, kii-nee!!

yukina ; kok kamu ikut-ikutan kakakmu manggil aku kii-chan? Okelah, gak usah debat ribut gaje kayak kakakmu itu! Pertama dari **Chizu Michiyo, **ah, katanya dia gak pernah belajar waktu mau ulangan...

mii : alah, nee-chan juga kurang lebih kayak gitu. Kalau dia capek, pasti gak mau belajar...

kazuka : HATCHII!! *bersin di tempat tidur*

mii : lanjut! Dari **Ruki_ya, **ah? masa lalu Ggio masih abu-abu? di chapter ini udah berwarna-warni kan? -??-

yukina : ah, dikau juga bisa melucu, beda ama kakakmu! (kazuka : bersin lagi) kemudian dari **kishina nadeshiko**, eh? dia bayangin waktu mereka makan roti bareng.... Hwaa!! aku juga mau!!! so sweet ya, tumben author itu bikin adegan romance lagi setelah nangis2an bikin fic cengeng....

mii : emang nee-chan ada nangis ya? (gak tau cerita) ntar ceritain ke mii ya! Setelah itu dari **CursedCrystal**, nanya kakinya Ggio? Yang jelas udah tau kan? udah dijelasin terang-terangan di chappie ini!

yukina : yup! kata **red-deimon-beta**, ehn... kazuka kejam? Emang kok!! Dia saking kejamnya ampe bikin Ggio menderita! Lalu dari **Lauren-chan d-animefreak**....

mii : wah, ripyuer setia nih! Makasih ya! Yap! Kakeknya Ggio memang Barragan... lalu dari **Jess Kuchiki**... Ah? kisah duka? Ini genre-nya friendship, jadi sedihnya agak kurang kerasa, tapi tetep tunggu ya, Jess-nee!!

yukina : hehe.... lalu dari **BinBin-Mayen Kuchiki, **sama-sama atas ripyu-nya! Kaki Ggio? udah ketauan kan? RETAK!

mii : **rabichan kawaii na,** hah? kawin lari? susah dong, ntar capek, ngos-ngosan, abisnya ngucap sumpah sambil lari? *tampang polos*

yukina : (gemes) ih, mii-chan!! Kamu ngegemesin deh!! *yubit2in mii*

mii : a... aw!! jadi sulit ngebaca-nya nih, kii-nee!! Berikutnya dari **shiNomori naOmi**.... bunga-bunga cinta? yup!! romance-nya udah kerasa kan? naOmi-nee?

yukina : tuh author cuma bisanya bikin romance aja.... selanjutnya, **KakyouAkuno, **kakeknya kan Barragan... tenang aja, happy ending! Author yang stres itu gak bakalan bikin sedih, udah bersedi-sedih ria di CFTL...

mii : eh, nee-chan nangis ya? kok saia gak tau?

yukina : ntar tanya kakakmu! terakhir dari **mss Dhyta**.... ah, dia ketularan ama kazu, jadi suka ama tuh pair....

mii : ggio sakit apa? kan udah dibilang, tulangnya retak!

yukina : oukey! sesi balas ripyu udah selesai! Dan, terima kasih, semuanya, ripyu ya!!

mii : ripyu ya!! Terima kassiiiih~~

**Jika anda peduli dengan author gak jelas itu, REVIEEWWW!!!!**


	7. Run!

maaf apdetnya telat ya! saia sibuk sekolah, plus abis kena WB, jadi begini deh... maaf juga kalo chapter ini paling ancur se-bima sakti! -?-

.

******I'm Not Yuri!******

**.**

**.  
**

BLEACH © TITE KUBO

I'm Not Yuri! © kazuka-ichirunatsu23

Chapter 7

* * *

"Aku tahu kalian berdua sudah ada disitu, Soi Fon, Ggio-san, masuklah."

Sementara itu diluar pintu...

"Kau duluan yang masuk!" perintah Soi Fon mendorong bahu Ggio.

"Tidak! Wanita duluan!"

"Tidak mesti kan? Ayo cepat! Buat apa lama-lama disini! Ayo, biarpun nanti dimarahi kita tanggung bersama hukumannya!"

"Ehm..." Ukitake mendehem, memperingatkan agar dua makhluk itu tidak lagi berdebat hanya karena hal kecil.

"Tuh, nanti Ukitake-sensei tambah marah!" balas Ggio.

"Argh! Menyebalkan! Masa yang begini saja kau takut! Ayo cep... Ah!!" Soi Fon buru-buru masuk, tapi karena kecerobohannya, ia lagi-lagi menendang pintu ruang kerja Ukitake yang terbuka separuh.

"Hati-hati!" seru Ggio, menangkap tangannya. Beruntungnya, Soi Fon tak jadi jatuh.

"Te... Terima kasih...." mendadak wajah Soi Fon yang tadi normal menjadi merah seperti direbus lagi.

"Ya ampun... Benar ternyata gosip yang mengatakan kalian sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih..." Ukitake tersenyum jahil sambil menyeruput sedikit teh paginya.

"Ke... Kekasih?!" mereka malah menjawab serentak. Tadi hanya Soi Fon yang tersipu, sekarang Ggio pun demikian.

"Ah, sudahlah, tak penting, itu urusan kalian. Sekarang silahkan duduk."

Mereka berdua duduk berdampingan di kursi yang berseberangan dengan posisi Ukitake. Ukitake hanya tersenyum memandang mereka berdua.

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan dengan kalian."

"Apa itu, sensei?" tanya Soi Fon agak was-was.

"Kalian berdua.... Eh, tunggu sebentar ya, aku harus menjawab telepon ini." Ukitake terpaksa memotong pembicaraan mereka, dan memulai pembicaraan di ponselnya.

Mereka berdua semakin menunggu dengan khawatir. Takut mereka akan dimarahi, ditegur atau semacamnya, karena mereka yang terpaksa tidur berdua dalam satu rumah tadi malam.

Cukup lama juga mereka menunggu, Ukitake selesai berbicara.

"Baik, hn... Katanya, kalian berdua senang lari cepat ya?"

"Fuihh.... Selamat...." Ggio lega.

"Untunglah... Hufft...." Soi Fon ikut-ikutan bereaksi sama.

Ukitake mengernyitkan dahi. "Ada apa?"

"Ti... Tidak apa-apa, sensei! Iya! Kami berdua senang lari!" sahut Soi Fon, mengalihkan topik yang akan ditanyakan Ukitake barusan.

"Nah, baguslah. Ada lomba atletik antar pelajar se-kota. Saya harap, kalian berdua bersedia untuk ikut."

Mereka berdua tersenyum cerah, cuma ekspresi itu yang dapat mereka tampakkan untuk menggambarkan kesenangan yang akan mereka hadapi.

"Bagaimana? Bersedia?"

"Tentu saja, sensei!!" mereka berdua menjawab serentak. Sejenak mereka saling berpandangan sembari tersenyum.

"Baik. Cuma itu yang saya sampaikan. Besok Aizen-san akan melihat kemampuan kalian berdua. Silahkan kembali ke kelas."

Soi Fon berdiri, begitu pula Ggio. "Arigatou gozaimasu, sensei. Kami permisi." Soi Fon memberi salam.

"Eh, tunggu, saya lupa sesuatu!"

"Ada apa lagi, Ukitake-sensei?"

"Ada kemungkinan kalau sekolah kita hanya akan mengirimkan satu wakil. Tapi saya akan memastikan dulu besok, sementara Aizen-san melihat kalian. Jika benar, maka kami hanya akan memilih salah satu dari kalian."

Mereka berdua berpandangan lagi. "Ya, kami mengerti, jika tidak ada lagi, kami permisi, ohayou, sensei...." Soi Fon menjawab, sembari mengikuti Ggio yang telah keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Ya, terima kasih." ucapan Ukitake itu terdengar mengecil di telinga mereka, karena mereka telah berjalan menjauh.

"Nah, yuri-chan... Ini saat untuk membuktikan pada guru tersayangmu itu...." Ggio menyeringai.

Soi Fon diam. Ia tampak memikirkan sesuatu.

"Hei? Kau dengar perkataanku?"

"Eh, hn... Kau tetap mau ikut? Kenapa kau tidak mengundurkan diri saja? Kakimu...."

"Ini waktuku untuk membuktikan, bahwa orang cacat tidak selamanya tidak bisa." jawab Ggio yakin.

"Ggio! Kalau ada apa-apa nanti bagaimana? Kakimu masih belum cukup kuat bahkan hanya untuk berlatih! Apalagi kau malah mau ikut lomba...."

"Tenang saja, bukan sesuatu yang besar. Pasti juga sembuh kok."

"Kau ini selalu meremehkan hal itu!! Awas kalau kau sampai mengeluh sakit disaat akan berlomba!"

"Terserah kau, yuri-chan...." Ggio menggaruk belakang kepalanya, cuek.

"Grrhh!!! Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu!!"

Ggio menutup kuping. Soi Fon yang kesal segera berlari menjauh.

"Ah dasar perempuan...." Ggio menggelengkan kepalanya.

xxx

"Mana sih yuri-chan itu?!" Ggio menggerutu kesal, berjalan bolak-balik sambil menyilangkan tangannya di dada.

"Sabarlah, Ggio-kun...." laki-laki berambut coklat dan berkacamata tebal itu bersikap tenang, sambil membolak-balikkan lembaran buku di tangannya.

Ggio cuma menjawabnya dengan dengusan kesal. Kesal karena menunggu.

"Maaf saya terlambat, Aizen-sensei!" suara Soi Fon terdengar dari arah berlawanan, diselingi nafasnya yang tak beraturan.

"Heh. dari mana saja kamu?"

"Aku tadi makan, tahu! Dari tadi malam aku belum makan sama sekali!"

"Tak apa, Soi Fon-san. Nah, sekarang, duduklah dulu. Kau tampak lelah, dan sehabis makan tidak boleh langsung lari."

"Terima kasih sensei...."

"Kau tak apa? Kakimu?" tanya Soi Fon.

"Kakiku? Sejauh ini tidak sakit, sih. Mungkin sudah sembuh," jawab Ggio santai.

"Bodoh. Mana mungkin secepat itu."

"Bukannya aku yang harus bertanya?"

"Bertanya apa?"

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa kalau ternyata hanya aku yang ikut lomba itu? Tidak kecewa?"

"Kecewa?"

Soi Fon terdiam, sejenak berpikir. Momen seperti inilah yang menguji persahabatannya dengan Ggio. Haruskah ia iri, marah atau kecewa?

"Hei, jawab!"

"Eh, hn... Apa perlu aku marah? Lagipula mungkin saja kau lebih hebat dariku...." ucap Soi Fon melembut.

"Oh, syukurlah."

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kalau kau marah, lebih baik aku mengundurkan diri saja."

Soi Fon tersenyum.

"Benar tidak apa-apa?"

"Kalau ternyata harus begitu, mau bagaimana lagi? Aku tidak bisa memaksa, kan?"

Ggio balas tersenyum, "Terima kasih."

"Hei, hei... Memangnya wakil di sekolah kita pasti hanya satu? Bagaimana kalau diperbolehkan dua orang?"

"Tentu kita akan berjuang bersama, lebih dari teman...."

"Eh? Lebih dari teman? Apa maksudmu?"

Ggio salah tingkah, "Err... Ah, bukan ma... macam-macam kok... Ehn, maksudku sebagai... Sebagai... rival! Ah, itu dia, rival!!"

"_Belum saatnya mengatakan itu padanya,"_ ucap Ggio dalam hati.

"Terserah kaulah. Menang kalah antara kita berdua bukan soal. Yang penting adalah kekuatan sejati. Kemenangan bukanlah gelar pasti untuk menyatakan ukuran kehebatan."

Suasana hening menjeda suasana untuk sesaat, hingga Aizen menutup bukunya. Sebuah pengukur kecepatan telah tergenggam di tangannya.

"Bagaimana? Apa kalian siap?"

"Kapan saja, sensei...." mereka berdua menjawab serentak. Mengambil posisi untuk menentukan siapa yang tercepat.

**xxx**

"Jadi... Langkah terakhir adalah mengoleskan krim _blueberry _dan memberi beberapa tetes madu...." Soi Fon bergumam sendiri, saat membaca buku tentang resep kue itu. Entah kenapa ia jadi penasaran dengan kue ini, semenjak memakannya di kafe tempo hari.

"Yosh! Nanti akan kucoba!" tekadnya. Padahal sebenarnya dia bukan tipe yang senang memasak kecuali untuk makan sehari-hari.

"Hei!!" Ggio mengejutkannya, menepuk kedua bahu Soi Fon dari belakang.

"Eh... Ada apa? Selalu saja mengagetkanku seperti ini!"

"Tidak mau keluar?" tanya Ggio, "Ini kan jam istirahat? Kenapa kau masih betah di dalam kelas?"

"Malas. Aku mau mempelajari ini," Soi Fon menunjuk ke buku yang ia pegang.

"Kumpulan resep-resep kue?"

"Iya! Aku mau mencoba ini!" Soi Fon menunjuk lagi ke gambar _Blueberry Honey Cake_ yang terpampang jelas di halaman itu.

"Oh, kue ini. Yang waktu aku mentraktirmu di kafe itu, ya?"

Soi Fon menjawab dengan anggukan. Matanya terpaku ke gambar itu, dapat dipastikan otaknya sedang mengkhayalkan kelezatan kue itu.

"Kau dari mana, Ggio?"

"Dari ruangan Aizen-sensei."

"Kau dipanggil? Ada apa?"

"Ehm, ehm...." Ggio berlagak serius, bersiap mengatakan sesuatu yang menurutnya sangat penting, "Akulah yang terpilih untuk lomba hari itu!! Yeah!!" katanya, mengacungkan tangannya tinggi-tinggi.

"Ka... Kau yang terpilih?" Soi Fon meletakkan buku yang sedari tadi menyita perhatiannya, dan mengalihkan perhatian itu ke Ggio.

"Iya! Awalnya, Aizen-sensei ingin memilih kita berdua. Tapi karena peraturannya, setiap sekolah hanya boleh mengirimkan satu wakil, jadi akulah yang terpilih!"

Soi Fon diam. Ia ingat, di hari pengujian oleh Aizen-sensei itu Ggio-lah yang lebih cepat. Dan beruntungnya, sakit kaki Ggio tidak kambuh untuk hari itu, sehingga ia dapat lari dengan mudah tanpa terhalang rasa sakit.

"Eh, kau kenapa? Kok diam? Bangga dong!"

"_Bangga?"_ gumam Soi Fon tanpa bersuara. Yang terpilih adalah Ggio, bukan dirinya. Apa ia patut senang atau sebaliknya? Mengingat mereka berdua memiliki mimpi yang sama, berusaha meraihnya bersama. Disaat Ggio selangkah lebih maju, apa ia iri?

"Yuri-chan, eh, maksudku Soi Fon?"

"Ha? Hn... Selamat, ya...."

"Yosh! Aku harus berusaha untuk lomba minggu depan!! Doakan aku ya!!" Ggio berlari keluar kelas. Entah apa yang ingin dilakukannya diluar sana.

"Aku... Gagal?" tanya Soi Fon, walau ia tahu tak akan ada yang menjawabnya.

"Ah, sudahlah. mungkin masih ada kesempatan lain," ia menerawang ke langit-langit kelas.

**xxx**

Pintu luar rumah sudah ia kunci. Dan sekarang Soi Fon kembali berada di rumahnya yang sepi. Hanya ada dirinya dan perabotan bisu.

Ia ingin menumpahkan ini.

Ini?

Bahkan ia pun tak mengerti apa.

Iri? Kesal? Kecewa? Bangga? Senang?

Ia iri, kesal, kecewa, karena bukan dirinya yang terpilih. Padahal ini langkah pertama yang menjadi awal dari mimpi yang ingin diraihnya.

Bangga, senang, karena Ggio-lah yang terpilih. Karena ia merasa Ggio telah menjadi... Menjadi sesuatu yang berharga baginya?

Ah, semuanya bercampur menjadi satu. Tak kunjung ia mengerti walau ia bersikeras memikirkannya.

Secara tak sengaja matanya tertumbuk pada benda kecil menyala di atas meja belajarnya. Ia baru ingat, kalau ia seharian tidak membawa ponsel ke sekolah.

Di layarnya tertera, 3 panggilan tak terjawab.

Yoruichi-sensei.

"Astaga!!" serunya. Karena kelalaiannya, bahkan ia melewatkan waktu berbicara bersama Yoruichi! Padahal cuma Yoruichi yang bisa mengerti dirinya di saat seperti ini.

Ponsel itu berdering lagi. Tepat! Panggilan ulang dari Yoruichi.

"Konnichiwa, Yoruichi-sensei!!" Soi Fon dengan tidak sabar menjawab telepon itu.

"Aha, Soi Fon!! Apa kabarmu?" suara akrab menyapanya dari seberang. Membuat Soi Fon tersenyum senang.

"Kabar saya... Ehn, baik-baik saja. Yoruichi-sensei bagaimana?"

"Baik, baik! Bagaimana sekolahmu?"

"Yah, lumayan menyenangkan, sensei...."

"Menyenangkan? Ada teman baru?"

"A... Ada..."

"Wah, bagus. Bagaimana? Kau cocok berteman dengannya?"

"Ya, sensei. Dia baik sekali, dan kami punya hobi yang sama, kami jadi lebih sering bersama. Dan dialah yang menjadi teman akrab saya...."

"Perempuan atau laki-laki?"

"La... Laki-laki...."

"Wah, jangan-jangan kau menyukainya, ya, jadi kamu memujinya seperti itu...." Yoruichi terkekeh.

Seketika wajah Soi Fon memerah untuk kesekian kalinya, "Sensei!"

"Ahahaha... Tuh kan, malu-malu seperti itu...."

"Sensei...."

"Iya, iya... Eh, katanya, sebentar lagi ada lomba atletik antar pelajar di kotamu ya?"

"Iya, sensei...."

"Wah, kau ikut tidak? Ada cabang lari cepat kan? Itu bisa menjadi langkah yang bagus untukmu...."

Soi Fon terdiam. Ia tidak bisa menjawab kalau sebenarnya ia tidak bisa ikut.

"Aku mengharapkanmu, Soi Fon. Mungkin aku akan melihat pertandingan itu nanti, aku akan pulang sebentar ke kota itu."

"Yang benar, Yoruichi-sensei?!"

"Ya, tentu saja. Hari Sabtu depan kan? Ah, sudah dulu ya, suamiku memanggil. Konnichiwa, Soi Fon." Yoruichi mendadak memutus telepon.

Gadis berambut kebiruan itu mematung. Bagaimana kalau nanti Yoruichi datang, sementara dia tidak bisa bilang dia tidak ikut karena ia takut mengecewakannya?

Dilema. Ia begitu ingin melihat guru tersayangnya tersenyum bangga atas dirinya. Karena Yoruichi begitu mengharapkan dirinya. Tapi ia sendiri tidak ikut.

Bagaimana caranya memberitahu Yoruichi? Ia takut mengecewakan wanita yang sudah seperti ibunya itu.

Ternyata pembicaraan tadi tidak membawa solusi. Hanya menambah mumet masalahnya.

Soi Fon melemparkan tubuhnya ke sofa. Pikirannya tambah rumit.

**xxx**

Mata biru tua itu menerawang. Seolah-olah ia sedang menekuri pilihan jawaban atas kemumetan pikirannya.

Datang, atau tidak.

Hari ini hari Sabtu. Pertandingan yang ditunggu-tunggu telah tiba.

Tapi bukan dia yang ikut, seperti yang diharapkan Yoruichi.

Ia ingin datang, tapi jika bertemu Yoruichi nanti? Apa katanya? Di sisi lain, ia juga... Iri dengan Ggio.

Ia ingin tidak datang. Tapi nanti ia tidak akan bertemu Yoruichi.

Lantas?

Sebenarnya ia juga ingin melihat Ggio bertanding....

Akhirnya setelah melalui pemikiran panjang, Soi Fon memutuskan ia akan datang, namun setelah memperkirakan waktu pertandingan selesai. Ia pun memejamkan mata, ingin tidur sebentar. Setidaknya daripada ia membuang waktu sia-sia dengan melamun tidak jelas.

**xxx**

"Soi Fon...." gumam suara itu pelan. Kedua tangan pemilik suara itu tertopang di lututnya.

Lima belas menit lagi perlombaan dimulai.

"Argh! Kenapa disaat seperti ini lagi?!" ia meringis.

Bahkan untuk berdiri pun rasanya sakit sekali. Satu-satunya orang yang ia harapkan ada untuk membantunya sekarang tidak ada.

Kedua kakinya entah kenapa sama sekali tidak mendukung keadaannya hari ini. Beberapa hari kemarin, kakinya baik-baik saja, tak ada masalah, jadi ia menyanggupi untuk ikut serta.

"Ah, gawat...." ujarnya lagi, saat telepon untuk Soi Fon tak kunjung dijawab.

"Soi Fon...." gumamnya lagi.

**xxx**

"Soi Fon...."

Soi Fon tersentak bangun. Matanya memendari sekeliling.

Nihil.

Lalu dari mana asal panggilan tadi?

Seperti suara....

"Ggio..." Soi Fon segera bangun. Ia merasakan firasat tidak enak. Segera ia berganti baju seadanya dan langsung pergi.

**xxx**

"Sepuluh menit lagi lomba akan dimulai. Semua peserta diharapkan bersiap-siap."

Suara itu bagaikan titah menyeramkan untuk Ggio. Bagaimana mau lari? Untuk berjalan dengan jarak yang dekat pun ia perlu beberapa menit untuk menata langkahnya.

Sudahlah. Ia merasa tak punya pilihan lain. Mengundurkan diri. Biar kesabarannya ia simpan untuk menerima teguran dari sekolah esok hari.

"Ggio!!!"

Ggio menoleh di tengah keputusasaannya. Seketika senyum cerah tersungging di wajahnya.

"Soi Fon!!" balasnya.

Soi Fon berlari ke arahnya. "Bagaimana lombanya?"

"Sepuluh menit lagi dimulai. Tapi bisakah kumohon kepadamu sesuatu?"

"Apa itu?"

"Bisa kau gantikan aku lomba? Aku bahkan tidak bisa berdiri."

"Apa? Kakimu sakit lagi? Pasti kau memaksakan diri lagi saat berlatih!!" Soi Fon mulai nampak khawatir.

"Aku tidak latihan keras! Sekarang cepat kau lari ke panitia, urus sebisamu, minta kau akan menggantikanku ikut lomba. Kalau ternyata tidak bisa, kita menyerah. Masih ada kesempatan lain, kan?"

Soi Fon mengangguk. Dengan tangkas ia berlari ke tempat yang memang harus ia tuju.

Ggio dapat melihat dari kejauhan, Soi Fon sedikit berargumen dengan panitia. Tak lama kemudian Soi Fon kembali padanya, bersama sebuah senyum cerah.

"Boleh! Aku boleh menggantikanmu! Sini, mana nomormu?"

Ggio melepas nomor pesertanya, dan memberinya pada Soi Fon.

"Huh, untung tadi aku datang. Kalau tidak, bagaimana kau disini?" tanya Soi Fon sembari memasang nomor itu.

"Hei," Ggio mengalihkan pembicaraan, "Sepertinya ada penonton yang melambaikan tangannya kepadamu di sebelah sana," ia menunjuk ke arah kanan, ke bangku penonton.

Mata Soi Fon mengikuti ke arah yang dimaksud.

"Yoruichi-sensei!!" teriaknya, membalas lambaian tangan.

"Berjuanglah, Soi Fon!" terdengar teriakan kecil dari wanita itu. Soi Fon menjawabnya dengan senyuman lebar.

"Oh, itu ya, yang sering kau sebut-sebut itu?"

"Ya. Itulah Yoruichi-sensei."

"Eh, peserta sudah berkumpul semua. Cepat sana!" Ggio mendorong Soi Fon.

"Ah, iya! Oke, doakan aku ya!" Soi Fon berlari pergi.

"EH, tunggu!" Ggio menarik tangannya, membuat Soi Fon tak jadi menjauh.

"Kenapa lagi?"

"Ehn, selamat berjuang ya...." dengan tak disangka, Ggio mengecup dahi Soi Fon.

Soi Fon membeku di tempatnya berdiri. Mukanya merah, selayaknya tomat yang paling matang.

"Maaf, aku... Lepas kendali. Sudahlah, ayo, sana!" Ggio mendorongnya lagi.

"Ya," Soi Fon menjauh.

**xxx**

Detik di stopwatch juri sudah bergerak, dan peserta-peserta tengah melewati lintasan itu.

Soi Fon berada pada posisi tengah. Jujur, kali ini ia tidak bisa lari dengan konsentrasi, masih memikirkan apa yang dilakukan Ggio padanya barusan.

Satu orang, dua orang, mendahuluinya. Ia baru sadar setelah yang ketiga akan medahuluinya lagi.

"_Ayolah, Soi Fon! Jangan kau pikirkan yang tadi! Sekarang waktunya lomba! Nanti saja!!" _ia berusaha menenangkan pikirannya sendiri.

Soi Fon mulai mengayunkan lagi langkahnya lebih cepat, menguras tenaganya untuk meraih garis finish di depan sana.

Satu, dua, tiga, hingga empat orang sudah bisa ia lewati. Dan sekarang tinggal satu lagi. Ah, garis finish sudah di depan mata. Selangkah lagi....

Dan Soi Fon telah berhasil mendahului orang itu tiga langkah di depan saat tiba di garis finish.

**xxx**

Soi Fon berlari ke bangku penonton. Pertama ia hampiri Ggio dulu, baru Yoruichi di bagian atas sana.

"Yeah! Kau berhasil, Soi Fon!!"

"Yosh!!" Soi Fon melompat-lompat sambil memegangi tangan Ggio, "Kita menang!!"

Sesaat kemudian ia baru sadar, apa yang tengah ia lakukan, memegangi tangan Ggio. Ditambah dengan kilas balik apa yang dilakukan Ggio sebelum lomba tadi, wajahnya kembali merah.

"Kau hebat...." Ggio mengacak-acak rambut Soi Fon yang basah oleh keringat.

"Ya, terima kasih," Soi Fon berucap malu-malu.

"Yo! Soi Fon!"

"Yoruichi-sensei!!!" pekiknya, menghambur ke Yoruichi.

"Hebat! Luar biasa, Soi Fon!"

"Berkat ajaran anda, sensei...."

Yoruichi tersenyum, lantas melirik pada Ggio.

"Laki-laki ini yang kau ceritakan hari itu ya?"

Soi Fon tersipu lagi, "I... Iya...."

"Saya Ggio Vega, Yoruichi-sensei. Salam kenal," sapa Ggio hormat.

"Ya! Wah, kalian berdua ternyata cocok sekali ya...." goda Yoruichi.

"Sensei!!!" pekik mereka bersamaan.

**- To Be Continued -**

**

* * *

  
**

kazuka : ini chapter TERANCUR!!! beneran deh, ini adalah chapter yang saia kerjain setelah kena WB, jadi harap maklum kalo gaje, ancur, parah!!

yukina : sabar aja dengerin ocehan gak penting dia ini ya... majikan saia emang udah stress!

kazuka : yoo! bener tuh! pelajaran, jadwal yang padat biki saia tambah gila!!

yukina : eh, ada sesi jawaban ripyu gak?

kazuka : MOHON MAAF YA.... chapter ini gak ada sesi bales ripyu, saia buru-buru. Semua yang kalian tanyakan di ripyu pasti udah kejawab secara gak langsung di chapter ini.... tapi, tetep ripyu ya... ripyu kalian begitu berarti untuk semangat saia dalam mengetik fic... Doumo Arigatou....

**Tetep ripyu?**


	8. Barragan and Ggio, In Hospital

fyuuwh.... yappieee!!! nyoo!! Ini fic ketiga yang akhirnya selesai dalam tempo 24 jam dengan dua fic yang lain, RenTatsu dan HitsuHina.... -penjelasan ga penting-

mungkin 'kewarasan' saia dalam bikin fic udah mulai balik setelah chapter sebelumnya yang begitu hancur karena WB ga jelas itu. Dan untuk lebih jelasnya, silahkan dibaca!!

******I'm Not Yuri!******

**.**

**.**

**.**  
BLEACH © TITE KUBO

.  
I'm Not Yuri! © kazuka-ichirunatsu23

.

Chapter 8

* * *

Soi Fon memandang benda di depannya. Objek yang berwarna keemasan, setinggi kurang lebih sama dengan lengan hingga sikunya. Di bagian bawah tertulis 'Juara 1'.

Seharusnya ia bisa tersenyum setelah benar-benar mendapatkannya tadi pagi, saat penyerahan di halaman sekolah.

Tapi karena suatu alasan, ia masih belum benar-benar bisa tersenyum.

Sesekali ditengokkannya kepala ke pintu luar, kalau-kalau sosok yang dinantikannya datang. Ia melakukannya beberapa kali, hingga teman-temannya heran.

"Ada yang kau tunggu, Soi Fon?"

Soi Fon hanya tersenyum kecil saat menjawabnya. Ia kira teman-temannya sudah paham jika melihat keganjilannya hari ini.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, minna...."

Seluruh isi kelas yang tadi riuh segera menhambur kembali ke tempat asalnya masing-masing. Guru untuk pelajaran pertama telah masuk.

"Ohayou, sensei!!" jawab mereka bersemangat. Hanya satu orang yang tidak menjawabnya.

"Ggio...." gumam Soi Fon pelan.

Apa Ggio terlambat? Ada sebuah keperluan yang menundanya hingga terpaksa masuk tidak seperti biasanya? Atau ia sedang malas?

Tapi ia tahu Ggio bukan tipe orang yang suka membolos, suka menyia-nyiakan waktu sekolahnya.

Lantas apa? Kabar pun tak ada, apa alasannya tidak bisa datang seperti biasa.

Yah, mungkin Soi Fon hanya perlu sedikit menunggu.

**xxx**

Jam pertama selesai, jam pelajaran kedua menyusul hingga jam ketiga. Dan jam pelajaran keempat pun ikut berlalu. Sekarang seluruh siswa telah meninggalkan kelas masing-masing, dan beramai-ramai menuju 'tempat pengisian perut' atau lebih familiar disebut kantin.

Bangku sebelah Soi Fon tetap kosong.

Rasanya tak mungkin ia terlambat hingga jam-jam seperti ini, bukan?

Soi Fon makin gelisah. Sejak tadi dihubungi lewat ponsel pun tak diangkat. Apa yang sedang terjadi padanya? Ada hal besarkah yang menimpanya?

Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk ke rumah laki-laki itu nanti sore. Mungkin ia dapat mengetahui penyebabnya. Karena ada kemungkinan ia sakit, mengingat kemarin saat lomba, sakit Ggio kembali kambuh untuk kesekian kalinya, dan sepertinya kali itu yang paling parah sepanjang pengetahuan Soi Fon.

**xxx**

"Permisi!" ketukan pintu kelas membuat Ukitake menghentikan penjelasannya.

"Ya, silahkan masuk."

"Maaf mengganggu, saya hanya menyampaikan kabar untuk salah satu murid anda, Ukitake-sensei," jawab orang itu, yang dikenal siswa sebagai penjaga keamanan lingkungan sekolah.

Mata Ukitake mengelilingi kelas, "Oh, Ggio ya?"

"Ya. Tadi orang tuanya ada mengabarkan, kalau dia sekarang berada di rumah sakit."

"Apa?" Soi Fon dengan lantangnya berkata dari tempat duduknya, berdiri.

"Soi Fon, bisa kau tenang dulu?" timpal Ukitake ramah.

"Oh, maaf sensei," Soi Fon menunduk, dan kembali duduk.

"Dia sudah masuk rumah sakit semenjak tadi malam, dan baru bisa menghubungi sekolah saat ini."

"Baik. Itu saja?" tanya Ukitake.

"Ya. Saya permisi, Ukitake-sensei."

"Terima kasih."

Pintu kembali tertutup. Ukitake pun melanjutkan pelajarannya. Dapat dipastikan Soi Fon tak akan bisa berkonsentrasi hingga jam pelajaran terakhir.

**xxx**

Soi Fon telah keluar dari sebuah kafe yang akhir-akhir ini menjadi langganannya. Di tangannya ada dua kotak kue dalam satu plastik transparan yang terayun-ayun selaras dengan langkahnya.

Dan langkah cepatnya telah berhasil mengantarnya ke depan sebuah rumah sakit yang besar. Ia tahu rumah sakit ini setelah mengorek informasi dari pembawa pesan tadi pagi. Kalau tidak, bagaimana ia bisa tahu?

Dengan pasti, ia masuk ke dalamnya, menuju ke meja resepsionis.

"Sumimasen... Apa disini ada seorang pasien yang bernama Ggio Vega?"

Seorang perawat berwajah ramah dengan rambut hitam itu membuka buku pegangannya perlahan.

"Ggio Vega? Ya. Ada, di kamar nomor 22 lorong 3 di lantai 2."

Soi Fon mengangguk-angguk, "Terima kasih," ia langsung berlari menjauh menuju lift. Perawat itu hanya tersenyum.

**xxx**

Tok... Tok... Tok....

"Siapa?"

Soi Fon tersenyum di balik pintu, ia merasa sedikit senang. Kata-kata itu terucap dengan nada yang biasa, tanda bahwa Ggio baik-baik saja.

"Hei, yang di balik pintu, jawab!"

"Ini aku...." Soi Fon membuka pintu itu. Dapat ia lihat Ggio sedang berdiri memunggungi pintu, menghadap ke jendela.

"Eh, kau, Soi Fon!" Ggio berbalik, tersenyum cerah pada Soi Fon. Perubahan drastis, karena ekspresi awalnya begitu tidak baik "Sakit apa?" Soi Fon menutup pintu.

Ggio yang awalnya tersenyum, sekarang berubah murung lagi. Dengan isyarat ia persilahkan Soi Fon duduk di sofa ruangan itu. Ruangan itu sepertinya berkelas tinggi. Sofanya ada tiga, dengan fasilitas yang lengkap. Bisa dimaklumi, Ggio termasuk orang kaya, atau tepatnya 'keturunan' orang kaya.

Ggio tak langsung menjawab ketika duduk. Ia membuka kotak makanan yang diserahkan Soi Fon.

"Wah! Blueberry Honey Cake!! Haha... Tahu saja kau kalau aku menyukai ini!!"

Soi Fon tersenyum kecil, "Kau juga suka ya? Berarti kita sama, aku juga suka. Kenapa bisa kau suka kue itu?"

"Kau tanya kenapa? Yah, jawabannya sederhana. Kue ini membawa kenangan pertama bagiku."

"Kenangan apa?"

"Aah, aku tak perlu menjawabnya sekarang. Nanti saja," Ggio mencomot potongan-potongan kue itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal jawaban, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku yang pertama tadi...." Soi Fon ikut-ikutan mengambil potongan kue di tangan Ggio, "Kau sakit apa?"

"Kakiku. Sebenarnya tidak terlalu sakit lagi, sih. Cuma kakekku yang over protektif itu memaksaku beristirahat di rumah sakit."

"Memangnya separah apa?"

"Tidak parah, kok. Cuma kata dokter, retakannya akan kembali jika aku terus-terusan melanggar perintah."

"Apa? Tuh, kamu terlalu memaksakan diri, Ggio!"

"Mau bagaimana lagi, aku suka dengan hobiku."

Soi Fon menepuk bahu Ggio, "Kalau kau terus-terusan memaksakan kehendakmu, kau sendiri yang rugi, kan?"

Ggio terdiam.

"Nah, ayo semangat! Masalahmu hanya sampai situ, kan? Kau bisa mencoba hobi lain... Pasti ada jalan yang lebih baik untukmu. Yoruichi-sensei bilang, kalau kau menemui jalan buntu, berbaliklah, pasti akan ada jalan yang lebih membuatmu tersenyum dari pada sebelumnya."

Ggio tersenyum jahil, "Dasar, kau selalu membawa-bawa sensei kesayanganmu itu, yuri-chan."

Soi Fon cemberut, "Terserah aku, bodoh. Dia orang yang berharga untukku. Mau protes?"

"Ahaha, jangan marah... Aku cuma iri. Kau bisa bertemu dengan orang yang sudah menjadi seperti orang tuamu yang sebenarnya. Baik, ramah, peduli denganmu, hingga mau datang kemari hanya untuk melihatmu bertanding hari itu...."

"Kau juga punya kakekmu, kan? Setidaknya itu juga cukup."

"Kakek berbeda. Aku tahu kakek sayang padaku, namun kakek tidak seperti Yoruichi-sensei yang kulihat kemarin."

"Memangnya kakekmu kejam? Tidak, kan?"

"Sepenuhnya mungkin tidak, tapi...."

"Tapi apa?"

"Ada satu masalah lagi. Untuk masalah pertama, mungkin aku bisa mencari jalan lain kalau ternyata aku memang tidak bisa lagi lari, tapi masalah kedua ini...."

"Ada apa? Ceritakan padaku!"

Ggio memandang Soi Fon yang tampak panik. Sejurus kemudian, kepanikan itu berubah menjadi rona merah yang membuat Ggio tertawa lepas.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan hah? Tidak lucu!!" Soi Fon salah tingkah.

"Hehe... Tenang-tenang."

Soi Fon menggembungkan pipi. Ggio balas tersenyum melihatnya.

"Kau lucu kalau begitu."

"Lucu dalam maksud apa?"

"Imut."

Lagi-lagi Soi Fon tak bisa menahan merah yang muncul tiba-tiba di wajahnya. Ggio makin senang menertawakannya.

"Hei, cepat! Katakan padaku apa masalahmu!" Soi Fon yang menahan malu berusaha mengalihkan topik.

Wajah Ggio lagi-lagi berubah ekspresi dengan cepat.

"Kakekku, benar-benar marah sekarang. Kakek memintaku pindah sekolah... Karena kakek berpikir kalau aku tetap disini, sakitku tak akan pernah sembuh."

"Apa?!!!"

**xxx**

Soi Fon masih tercekat, reaksi yang sama dengan satu menit yang lalu.

"Yang benar?!"

"Masa aku bohong padamu?"

Soi Fon menggeleng tak percaya.

"Percaya tak percaya, kakek menyuruhku begitu," Ggio berkata dengan cuek, tangannya masih terus mengambil potongan kue itu.

"Kemana? Pindah ke kota lain lagi?"

Ggio mengangkat bahu. Lalu ia mengambil lagi potongan kue yang tinggal tersisa separuh itu, mengarahkannya ke Soi Fon.

Soi Fon dengan refleks membuka mulutnya sementara Ggio menyuapkan kue itu ke mulutnya. (A/N : author kelepek-kelepek gaje ngebayanginnya, ngiri!)

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Kakek yang mengurus."

"Kau setuju?"

"Mana mungkin aku setuju! Aku sudah bersikeras menolak namun kakek tak mau mendengarkan alasan yang kuberikan!! Aku tak tahu lagi apa yang mesti kulakukan!"

"Memangnya apa alasan yang kau berikan?"

"Aku... Tidak mau meninggalkan kota ini... Karena...."

Soi Fon diam dengan wajah sedih.

"Karena aku... Aku...."

"Kau kenapa?"

"Disini ada satu orang yang tidak bisa kutinggalkan. Dia sudah menjadi bagian hidupku. Memberiku senyuman... Aku tidak mau meninggalkannya. Aku takut kalau ia sendirian disini, ia akan kesepian."

Ekspresi Soi Fon susah ditebak. Wajahnya khawatir. Namun siapa yang tahu apa isi hatinya? Cemburu, sedih, takut, atau apa?

Mulut Ggio terbuka, seolah ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu, namun terhenti sesaat.

"_Ah, bodoh! Katakan sekarang, Ggio!! Gawat kalau terlambat!!" _ nurani Ggio memaksa. Namun mulutnya tak kunjung bisa berkata-kata. Hanya tangannya yang bergerak, mengacak pelan rambut Soi Fon.

"Benar-benar mau pindah? Tidak ada cara lain?"

Ggio menggeleng, "Aku sudah berjanji mati-matian dengan kakekku. Tapi kakek tetap tidak percaya. Seandainya kakekku sebaik Yoruichi-sensei-mu itu, pasti tidak akan begini jadinya."

Mereka berdua terdiam bersama.

"Ggio!" suara berat datang dari pintu.

Mereka berdua menoleh, "Kakek!!" seru Ggio.

Orang tua itu melirik ke arah mereka berdua.

"Kau gadis yang kemarin?" tanyanya.

Soi Fon tak berani menatap kakek itu.

"Kakek sudah mendapatkan tempat barumu. Lusa setelah kau boleh keluar dari sini kita langsung pergi." kakek itu mendekati Ggio, membawa beberapa lembar foto dan brosur.

"Kemana?"

"Amerika."

"Apa? Jauh sekali!"

"Kebetulan ada salah satu pengurus anak perusahaan kakek disana yang mempunyai yayasan pendidikan. Kakek akan menyekolahkanmu disana. Agar kau tak lagi menyakiti dirimu sendiri."

Ggio terdiam, memandang Soi Fon yang kini berada disampingnya.

"Kau jadi begini pasti karena gadis ini kan? Hei, gadis kecil, sudah tahu kalau Ggio itu menderita penyakit itu, kenapa masih kau ajak berlari-larian? Tidak paham?" bentaknya.

"Kakek, jangan bawa-bawa Soi Fon dalam masalah ini! Kakek boleh memarahiku terserah yang kakek mau, tapi, tolong, jangan pernah katakan hal tidak baik tentang Soi Fon!!" Ggio berbalik menyerang.

"Kau sudah teracuni oleh gadis ini rupanya!!"

"Kakek! Tolong jangan anggap Soi Fon sebagai pengaruh buruk bagiku. Aku sangat tidak setuju."

Soi Fon terlihat makin terpojok, "Maaf, saya pulang dulu," katanya. Berlari keluar menerobos pintu.

"Nah, lihat apa yang kakek lakukan? Setelah ini dia pasti akan menjauhiku."

"Itulah yang kuharapkan. Demi kebaikanmu juga, Ggio."

Ggio mendengus kesal.

"Aku akan berhenti memojokkannya, dan bersedia mengatakan maaf jika kau mau menurutiku."

"Menuruti perintah kakek agar aku pindah kesana?"

Kakek Ggio tersenyum, seolah mengatakan -itulah-yang-kuinginkan-wahai-cucuku.

Ggio menghela nafas panjang. Kartu mati.

"Bagaimana?"

"Kalau aku menolak dua-duanya, bagaimana?"

**xxx**

Tek. Tek. Tek.

Suara sendok yang diketuk-ketukkan ke piring itu membuat beberapa mata ditolehkan ke Soi Fon. Ia salah, mengekspresikan kekesalannya di tengah keramaian kafe ini.

Seporsi Blueberry Honey Cake masih tersaji utuh di depannya. Belum ia masukkan sama sekali ke dalam mulutnya. Tidak punya semangat sedikitpun untuk memakannya.

Kue ini begitu ia sukai, semenjak pertama melihatnya, ketika pertama kali pula ia memasuki kafe ini, bersama Ggio. Jadi, begitu melihat kue ini, ia begitu mengingat Ggio.

Kenangan pertamanya. Ya, ia akui sekarang, berusaha jujur pada hatinya sendiri....

... Ia menyukai Ggio.

Tapi bagaimana dengan Ggio? Apa ia juga merasakan yang sama?

Apalagi, sekarang Ggio akan pindah.

Sudah Yoruichi meninggalkannya, setelah ini Ggio lagi? Kenapa selalu saja di saat ia merasakan indahnya memiliki seseorang yang berarti, orang itu pasti akan pergi darinya.

Kali ini, benar-benar... Ia ingin menangis. Tapi sesungguhnya ia benci menangis. Ia benci menjadi cengeng. Ia tak suka air mata.

Band di kafe itu, entah kenapa seperti mengerti suasana. Lantunan melodi biola mengalun pelan, menyusun satu persatu dari nada lagu sendu.

"Ah, bodoh," desahnya, mengusap bulir-bulir yang memaksa turun.

Tetes air mata pertama untuk cinta.

.

**- To Be Continued -**

kazuka : nyoo!! nyoo!!! akhirnya berhasil nyelesaikannya dalam satu hari!! yuhuuy!!! makasih minna, udah mau baca hasil ketikan gaje saia!!!

yukina : udah mau tamat kan nih?

kazuka : yap! kemungkinan besar, chapter depan adalah chapter terakhir.

yukina : secepat itukah?

kazuka : begitulah. Saia takut readers pada bosan ngikutin fic ini karena terlalu lelet (kekhasan saia, lelet!). Jadi akan saia tamatkan di chapter depan.

yukina : kamu bilang ada sekuelnya kan?

kazuka : *angguk2 cepat* mau tahu ntar sekuelnya tentang apa? tunggu chapter depan!!

yukina : tetap setia, teman-teman semuaa!!! dan, kita akan bales ripyu dulu, ripyu pertama dari **Jess Kuchiki**.

kazuka : aha, jez! apa? doa saia gak kesampean? ahaha... gak apa~ yang penting bisa ripyu kan? makasih, jez...

yukina : selanjutnya dari **KuroShiro6yh**!

kazuka : makasih udah masukin ke fave-mu ya... aduh, makasih banget.... *sujud-sujud*

yukina : *geleng2 untuk kesekian kalinya* kemudian dari **BinBin-Mayen kuchiki**....

kazuka : hahaha... aku juga mau, bin! *ngelirik Ggio* tapi kamu kan udah punya Byakkun.... lha saia? *pundung meratap gak jelas*

yukina : *nyeret kazu* selesain dulu bales-balesin ripyu, baru kamu boleh pundung-pundungan, berikutnya dari **Ruki_ya**!

kazuka : sesi penembakan? tunggu aja ya, tetep setia!

yukina : heuheu... lalu kata **kurou-chan**.... gak papa kok ripyu telat, nih author juga bisa apdet telat... waktu bukan masalah, yang penting tetep ripyu~

kazuka : *nabok yukina* gak sopan! dan dari **NaMie AmaLia**~ yuuhuu, dah kuapdet nih! *tereak pake toa*

yukina : *nyumpel kuping* noh, ada nee-sanmu! **CursedCrystal**....

kazuka : hwaaa!! maafkan saia yang dengan lancangnya menganggap anda kakak saia... (abisnya udah ngerasa gitu sih... ^^a) lha emang tuh Ggio suka ngulur waktu! bego! *ditimpuk galon ama Ggio*

yukina : ckckck.... nahaa... ada ripyuer setia datang nih, **Lauren-chan d-animefreak**....

kazuka : hyaahaaa!!! makasih masih setia ripyu dari chappie ke chappie!! neeh, dah kuapdet, RenTatsu juga selesai sebelum ini. Aduh, kamu gak ganggu kok! beneran deh! aku malah suka kalau kamu ngeripyu~ kamu salah satu ripyuer setia, meski baru kenal, tapi kamu datang terus!!! *nari-nari hepi*

yukina : terakhir! dari **KakyouAkuno**!

kazuka : iya, hepi ending kok! nah, kata kamu kan kamu mau tau pendapat Ggio tentang Yoruichi? tuh, kumasukin dikit tentang pendapatnya. Gimana?

yukina : eh, enggak! Enggak, itu bukan yang terakhir, masih ada nih! Dari **mss Dhyta**!

kazuka : ahahaha.... teriak gaje, mss? Ufu, saia demen bikin romance yang bikin orang kelepek-kelepek nyo! Syukurlah ada yang beneran kelepek2 gara-gara adegan yang saia bikin~ *ditabok seketika*

yukina : okey, selesai!

kazuka : OY, asisten bego!! *nabok yukina* noh, liat, masih ada ripyu!! Gile lu, masa ga dibales!

yukina ; *sweatdrop* ahaha, maaf, **kishina nadeshiko**!

kazuka : eh, Shime ya? dilanjutin ampe pernikahan?? Sa... Saia belum bisa bikin rate M.... ta... takut.... *gemetaran 3,2 skala richter*??*

yukina : sok polos!! kemaren2 rate M lu baca ulang-ulang!! Weeek!!

kazuka : *nyuekin yukina* makasih semuanya!! ripyu kalian begitu berarti untuk semangat saia dalam mengetik fic. Oia, tambahan! Chapter depan mungkin sudah saia tamatkan, dan akan ada sekuelnya. Mau tau tentang sekuelnya? tetep setia yaa!! *ngarep, ditembak pistol air ama readers* SANKYUUU!!!

.

.

.

.

**Wanna give some review?**


	9. Last Chapter, I'm Not Yuri, Because

aah, akhirnya sampe pada chapter terakhir. Saia ngapdet ini duluan daripada empat yang lain karena saia mau ngejar target selesai multichap saia, sebelum akhir tahun. Nanti pas mau UAS mungkin hiatus dulu (mungkin, kalo saia nekat saia bisa apdet yang lain)

ya udah, enjoy this last chapter~

* * *

******I'm Not Yuri!******

**.**

**.**

**.**  
BLEACH © TITE KUBO

.  
I'm Not Yuri! © kazuka-ichirunatsu23

.

Chapter 9

(Last Chapter)

* * *

Soi Fon menutup mata, menenggelamkan kepalanya ke lipatan tangan yang tertumpu di atas meja.

Oke, ia sadar ia tidak menangis. Dan tak ingin itu terjadi lagi. Seorang wanita harus kuat, meski ia terkena badai sekencang apapun.

Hari ini kepergian Ggio.... Ia akan berangkat ke Amerika jam 09.20 nanti. Segala infonya telah Soi Fon kantongi, mengingat Ggio meneleponnya diam-diam beberapa malam yang lalu. Tentu tanpa sepengetahuan kakeknya.

Ia sebenarnya ingin mengantar. Melambaikan tangan untuk laki-laki itu, walau ia berharap bukan lambaian yang terakhir kalinya. Tapi insting perasaan halusnya mengatakan ia tak bisa melakukan itu. Apalagi alasannya kalau bukan karena kakek itu?

Ia takut terjadi hal yang lebih mengerikan lagi. Entah apa itu, ia juga tidak bisa menebak, karena ia bukan peramal.

Andai ia peramal, mungkin sedari awal ia tidak akan mau bertemu bahkan mengenal seorang Ggio Vega. Tapi adakah arti dan makna dari penyesalan? Yah, setidaknya, Ggio bisa jadi sedikit pengalaman baginya. Wanita akan kuat dengan diterpa berbagai pengalaman bukan?

Soi Fon medesah dalam gelisah.

Gelisah, apakah pilihannya untuk tidak datang hari ini tepat? Tidakkah nanti ia akan lebih menyesal?

Jujur, seandainya ia lebih memilih mengantarkan Ggio, ia bersedia bolos hari ini, dengan segala kemungkinan akan dimarahi Ukitake.

Tapi biarlah, toh, itu untuk Ggio.

Orang yang pertama kali mempengaruhinya sebuah rasa. Tak perlu dikatakan, karena tak ada yang tak paham soal ini.

Cuma Soi Fon yang terlalu lelet memikirkannya, tapi akhirnya sampai pada sebuah kesimpulan. Lima huruf bermakna tinggi.

"Soi Fon? Kau sakit?" beberapa langkah kaki menghampiri Soi Fon.

Soi Fon mengangkat kepalanya. Pandangannya agak buram, karena air yang menggenang di matanya. Nah, ia baru benar-benar sadar, ia menangis.

Gadis berambut biru kehitaman itu tersenyum kecut. Tak bisa menjawab. Karena jika ia menjawab dengan kata-kata penghindar, ia akan membenci jawabannya sendiri. Ia pantang berbohong.

"Kalian...." katanya pelan. Menatap satu persatu teman-teman yang berada di depannya, Rukia, Momo, Tatsuki, beserta Orihime.

"Soi Fon kenapa?" tanya Rukia ulang.

Soi Fon diam sesaat, memikirkan kata-kata yang mesti ia ucapkan.

"Tenang saja, kalian tidak perlu khawatir," katanya, berusaha tersenyum.

Ya, ia tahu, teman-temannya tidak mengetahui apa masalahnya. Bahkan kepergian Ggio pun pasti tak akan mereka ketahui hingga guru berbicara.

Saat ini hanya ia yang tahu. Karena ia dan Ggio begitu dekat.

Tapi kedekatan itulah yang membuatnya begitu kehilangan saat Ggio harus pergi. Sebab terlalu dekat, lima huruf tersebut pun muncul, menyeruak di antara jarak yang semakin mereka persempit.

"Soi Fon? Benar kau tidak apa-apa?" Tatsuki menyentuh dahi Soi Fon. Soi Fon hanya membiarkannya, membuktikan pada mereka, bahwa secara fisik ia baik-baik saja.

"Pagi-pagi begini kau kenapa? Kalau ada masalah, kau bisa menceritakannya pada kami," Momo tersenyum.

Soi Fon membalas senyum Momo.

"Maaf, bukannya aku tidak mempercayai kalian, tapi... Bisakah kalian meninggalkanku sebentar? Sendiri?"

Mereka berempat berpandangan, kemudian Rukia menjawab, mewakili semuanya.

"Baiklah. Maaf kami telah mengganggumu, semoga kau bisa menyelesaikan masalahmu. Tapi jika kau perlu seorang teman, kau bisa memanggil kamu kapan saja. Kami akan ada untukmu, Soi Fon."

Soi Fon tersenyum lagi, lebih cerah, "Terima kasih, teman-teman...."

Keempat gadis itu pun berjalan menjauh. Tertinggallah Soi Fon sendiri. Biar ia sendirian dulu. Ia lebih terbiasa menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan merenung sendirian.

**xxx**

Bel untuk dimulainya pelajaran pertama masih lima belas menit lagi. Masih bisa santai barang sebentar.

Bagi Soi Fon, dengan berjalannya maju sang waktu, maka akan memperparah keadaan hatinya sendiri.

Ia makin ragu.

Ia bisa pulang sekarang, nekat membolos. Tapi jika bertemu lagi dengan kakek Ggio, ia takkan tahu apa yang akan kakek itu lakukan jika ia benar-benar berani mendekat lagi pada Ggio. Membahayakan diri sendiri, dengan kata lain.

Soi Fon memutar matanya, berkeliling kelas, dari sudut ke sudut.

Kebanyakan dari penghuni kelas itu berkumpul bersama temannya masing-masing. Ada yang tertawa ceria, ada yang serius, dan ada pula yang mengumpul bersama dan terdiam, sedang mendengarkan cerita salah seorang dari mereka.

Biasanya, pada pagi seperti ini, Ggio akan datang padanya dan menggodanya dengan sebutan, "Yuri-chan!", hingga membuat Soi Fon marah, mengejarnya, bahkan memukulnya. Tapi pemuda itu hanya tersenyum-senyum. Dan pada saat itulah ia akan berhenti memukul, terpana untuk sekian detik karena senyum itu.

Perkenalan yang singkat, dan menjadi dekat dalam waktu singkat, tak diragukan lagi. Pasti ada rasa lain disamping persahabatan.

Dan mulai hari ini hingga nanti -entah sampai kapan, candaan itu tak lagi ada.

"Hiks...."

Air mata itu pun akhirnya jatuh bebas. Tak bisa lagi ditahan. Yang ia bisa cuma menyembunyikan tangisannya, agar tak menimbulkan kecurigaan teman-teman satu kelasnya. Ia belum siap berbagi hal ini kepada orang lain.

"Ohayou, Ggio!"

"Ohayou!"

"Apa kabarmu? Sakitmu sudah sembuh?"

"Ya, begitulah. Tak terlalu parah kok...."

Soi Fon tercekat untuk beberapa detik lamanya. Ini nyata, atau otaknya sudah tak bisa lagi memproses kenyataan dan khayalan dengan baik?

Ia menolehkan kepalanya dengan cepat ke asal percakapan singkat tadi. Dan apa yang dilihatnya saat ini....

... Nyata?!

**xxx**

Soi Fon menggeleng tak percaya.

Tapi sosok yang tengah berjalan ke arahnya itu melambai akrab padanya, "Yo! Apa kabarmu?"

Soi Fon tak bisa menjawab, tenggorokannya terhalang, lidahnya kaku.

"Hei, yuri-chan, jawab dong! Aku bertanya padamu!!" laki-laki itu menaruh tasnya, di meja tepat di sebelah tempat duduk Soi Fon.

"Kau?!"

"Ya, ini aku. Kenapa?"

Soi Fon mengamatinya dari atas hingga ujung kaki. Tidak mungkin pakai sihir kan?

"Yuri-chan? Kau menangis?"

Soi Fon tersadar, dan menyeka air matanya dengan satu kali sekaan cepat dari punggung tangannya.

"Kenapa kau ada disini?"

"Aku disini? Ya karena aku ingin sekolah hari ini, bodoh."

"Bukannya... Kau akan pergi hari ini?"

"Pergi? Heh, jangan harap aku mau!"

"Bagaimana bisa? Dengan apa kau sogok kakekmu itu?"

Ggio pun duduk di tempat duduknya, dengan ekspresi biasa. Beda dengan Soi Fon yang penuh keterkejutan, seakan baru mendapatkan runtuhan keajaiban dari langit.

"Menyogok? Mana mungkin! Kakekku punya uang lebih banyak dariku!"

"Lalu?"

"Hehe," Ggio menyeringai, "Awalnya aku terdesak oleh permintaan kakekku. Kakek telah membuka kartu matiku. Tapi...."

"Tapi apa? Kau kabur dari rumah lagi?"

"Kabur? Tidak mau lagi ah... Nanti aku terpaksa tidur satu sofa lagi denganmu."

Wajah Soi Fon memerah seketika. Mengingat kejadian waktu itu.

"Lalu bagaimana?" desak Soi Fon.

"Kau tahu, kakek punya perusahaan dimana-mana. Dan hanya ada satu orang yang akan mewarisinya, cucu kakek satu-satunya."

"Sombong!" sela Soi Fon.

"Apa katamu?! Aku bercerita kenyataan! Siapa suruh merengek minta ceritakan padaku?!"

Soi Fon mendengus. Tadi ia menangis gara-gara orang ini. Sekarang, saat ia datang? Menjengkelkan! Tapi, ia bisa sedikit tersenyum....

"Sudahlah. Bahas nanti saja kesombonganmu itu. Lanjutkan ceritamu!"

"Aku mengancam pada kakek, kalau kakek memindahkanku dari sekolah ini, aku tidak akan mau mewarisi satu pun perusahaan kakek. Kakek jelas terkejut dengan ancamanku. Dan akhirnya, kakek bersedia mengabulkan permintaanku. Mana mungkin kakek mau perusahaannya ditelantarkan?"

"Serius?"

"Kalau aku tak serius, mana mungkin aku bakal berada disini saat ini, pikir!!"

"Oh, hehe...." Soi Fon tertawa kecil. Lebih tepatnya menertawakan kebodohannya sendiri.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku benar-benar pindah?"

"Err...."

Ggio menatap kesal, tapi agak menggoda, "Jujur...."

"Aduh, i... Iya... Heh, memangnya kenapa? Kau satu-satunya teman dekatku tahu!!" jawab Soi Fon sekenanya. Tak peduli wajahnya yang kian menampakkan gurat tersipu.

Ggio memandangnya, membuat Soi Fon tambah tersipu.

"Hehe... Syukurlah kalau begitu...."

"Syukurlah bagaimana?"

"Akhirnya aku juga mendapatkan teman yang mau mengakui hal yang sama denganku. Teman dekat...."

Kristal pirit bertemu kristal biru tua yang bening itu. Masing-masing mengakui satu hal, meski hanya dalam hati....

"Ngomong-ngomong, tadi kau menangis ya?"

"_Gawat!!" _desah Soi Fon dalam hati. Masa ia harus ketahuan menangisi Ggio tadi? Apa komentar Ggio nantinya?

"Siapa yang membuatmu menangis?"

"Memangnya kenapa kau ingin sekali tahu penyebabku menangis?"

Pertanyaan balik bagai bumerang itu menohok Ggio. Tanpa sadar mulutnya pun meluncurkan kata-kata, "Aku peduli padamu, bodoh!!!"

"Hah?"

"A... Err... Ah, yah, begitulah... Kuharap kau paham."

Soi Fon melongo. Ggio peduli... padanya?

"Benar?"

"Begitulah. Eh, sudah! Ada Kurotsuchi-sensei!"

Soi Fon menghentikan niatnya untuk berbicara lebih banyak lagi dengan Ggio. Bisa gawat kalau ketahuan mengobrol di jam pelajaran Kurotsuchi-sensei. Bisa dijadikan petugas pembersih laboratoriumnya yang berantakan nanti.

Tuk!

Sebuah kertas mendarat di hadapan Soi Fon, tepat ke atas buku tulisnya. Ia melirik pada tersangka pelempar kertas itu.

Ggio mengisyaratkan, "Bacalah!" melalui tatapan mata.

Soi Fon perlahan membuka gumpalan kertas itu. Ia agak kaget membaca isinya,

"Kutunggu di tempat yang biasa. Ada hal penting yang harus kubicarakan denganmu."

**xxx**

Soi Fon berjalan melintasi pohon-pohon yang berleret disana. Sesekali kepalanya menunduk saat ranting besar menghalang jalannya. Sesekali ia mengusap mulutnya yang sedikit kotor karena ia barusan makan.

Sedikit lagi sampai ke tempat yang dituju.

Dengan tiba-tiba, ia mencium aroma yang begitu disukainya. Aroma... Madu?

Biasanya ia mencium aroma ini hanya saat memakan kue favoritnya. Kue dari toko itu memakai _topping _madu yang begitu manis, dengan aroma yang begitu khas.

"Baguslah kau datang tepat waktu," Ggio berkata dengan mulut penuh.

"Blueberry Honey Cake!!" seru Soi Fon, saat melihat apa yang ada di tangan Ggio. Sekotak penuh potongan cake blueberry dengan _topping _madu yang tampak begitu menggiurkan bagi Soi Fon.

Ggio tersenyum, menawarkan kue itu dengan isyarat. Dengan cepat Soi Fon menghampiri dan duduk disebelah Ggio.

"Darimana kau dapatkan?!" serunya, mengambil alih kue itu ke pangkuannya.

"Pelayan kakekku mengantarkannya barusan."

Soi Fon tanpa keraguan menyuapkan potongan kue itu ke mulutnya. "Enak sekali...." gumamnya.

"Hei, hei, jangan banyak-banyak!"

"Salah sendiri menawarkan ini padaku, sudah tahu aku tak akan menahan diri untuk kue ini!"

Ggio mengalah. Ia membiarkan Soi Fon menghabiskan separuh dari kue miliknya.

"Eh, tadi kau mengajakku kesini untuk membicarakan apa?" ucap Soi Fon setelah puas, dengan menyisakan hanya beberapa potong sisa untuk Ggio.

"Begini," Ggio mengambil kotak itu, menaruhnya di tempat lain. Seolah pembicaraannya kali ini sangat serius, bahkan sekotak kue pun tak boleh mengganggu.

Ggio belum berkata-kata untuk beberapa saat, mungkin mengumpulkan keyakinannya.

"Cepat, Ggio! Nanti waktu istirahat habis."

Tangan Ggio hinggap di atas tangan Soi Fon, mengangkat tangan itu perlahan, menggenggamnya.

"Aku menyukaimu."

"Hah?"

"Aku menyukaimu, Soi Fon."

Sesaat setelah mencerna perkataan itu, wajah Soi Fon memerah seketika, lebih merah dari sebelum-sebelumnya.

"Mau menerimaku sebagai... Lebih dari teman, lebih dari sahabat?" lanjut Ggio.

"Lebih dari teman dan sahabat?"

Ggio mengangguk serius.

"...."

"Soi Fon? Bisa kau jawab sekarang?"

Soi Fon mengangguk pelan, "Ya. Karena aku juga menyukaimu."

Mereka berdua tersenyum, untuk beberapa lama.

"Terima kasih, Soi Fon...."

"Ya...." Soi Fon perlahan melepaskan tangannya yang digenggam erat oleh Ggio. Jujur, ia serasa tak sanggup diperlakukan seperti itu. Warna merah di wajahnya sudah mencapai batas. Tidak bisa melampaui ini lagi.

Hening memaksa menyela. Bukan karena alasan yang aneh, tapi hanya karena mereka berdua terlalu kikuk untuk pembicaraan karena status mereka yang baru.

"Ehm...." sela Ggio.

Soi Fon cuma membalas dengan senyum.

"Nah, sekarang, apa kau akan bercerita dengan Yoruichi-sensei-mu tentang hal ini? Kau kan sering curhat dengan wanita itu?"

"Entahlah," Soi Fon mengangkat bahunya.

"Tidak ingin berbagi cerita dengannya?"

"Aku malu cerita soal begini, bodoh...."

"Ah, dasar yuri-chan...." Ggio menggeleng.

"Aku bukan yuri!!" seru Soi Fon, "Karena aku sudah punya kamu...." katanya tanpa memandang Ggio sama sekali. Malu.

Ggio tertawa lepas. "Dasar kau. Sudah, ayo, kita kembali ke kelas!" ajak Ggio, membimbing tangan Soi Fon.

Soi Fon hanya menurut, tapi dengan cepat ia sambar kotak kue yang tergeletak di atas batu.

"Kuenya masih ada," katanya, dan mengambil sepotong lagi yang berukuran paling besar. Sama ukurannya dengan tiga jari tangan jika dijeretkan. Soi Fon menggigit kue itu.

Ggio menggigit ujung satunya. Membuat jarak di antara mereka semakin dekat.

Tapi Ggio menarik dirinya lagi, "Tenang saja, aku tidak akan melakukan hal yang macam-macam...."

"Err... Baguslah...."

Mereka meninggalkan tempat itu.

Remah kue yang tertinggal di tanah. Serpihan-serpihan bisu saksi sebuah cinta baru yang siap berkembang.

.

**- OWARI -**

**

* * *

  
**

kazuka : ah, bodohnya diriku~ kenapa ga bisa bikin ending yang fluffy????

yukina : sabar... aku tahu dirimu sedang stress...

kazuka : paham juga kau ya... aku juga ga ngerti. Kejiwaanku agak terganggu akhir-akhir ini. Psikologisku mungkin sedikit miring -??-

yukina : *jalan menjauh dari kazu* ah, majikanku udah beneran gila!

kazuka : maybe. Ancur! Pelajaran, masalah -piip- dan -piip- membuatku ga bisa lagi berpikir setenang dulu.... Kadang pengen nangis sendiri. Mau curhat, tapi, ga enak, aku udah kebanyakan curhat, bahkan curhat colong-colongan pun sering saia lakukan.... *nangis gaje sambil pundung ke sudut*

yukina : gawat emang dah!!!

kazuka : *bangkit* ah, sudahlah, curhatan ga penting di_pause _dulu. Cuma mau nyampein, ntar ini ada SEKUELnya loo... jadi bagi yang kecewa karena fic ini ber-ending ga memuaskan bisa tunggu sekuelnya, tapi sekuelnya itu paling cuma one-shot, tapi saia berniat masukin romance yang fluffy disana!!!

yukina : ga papa deh kamu gila, asalkan ficmu tetep jalan... Err, 'cuma' tadi kau bilang? balesan ripyu-nya mana??

kazuka : *nyeret Chouna, OC-nya mii-chan* pake dia aja! Aku lagi ga mood..... *tampang lesu, ngabur sambil ngesot*??*

yukina : ya udah, ga papa deh. Daripada ga sama sekali. Hai chouna!! apa kabar?

chouna : baik, yuki-nee! yuki-nee gimana?

yukina : baik juga kok. Yuk, bantuin nee jawabin ripyu. Nah, ripyu untuk author malang itu yang pertama adalah dari **KuroShiro6yh**, iya, kakeknya Ggio namanya Barragan... eh, emang kazu ripyu ficmu yang mana?

chouna : eh, berikutnya dari **BinBin-Mayen Kuchiki**, hehe, zuu-nee emang bisa apdet cepet kalo lagi mood.... udah mau tamat nih, zuu-nee takut orang bosan kalo ceritanya kepanjangan~

yukina : iya tuh, lalu dari **kurou-chan**.... hehe, makasih dah sempetin ripyu ya~ nih, udah apdet!

chouna : dari **red-deimon-beta**... Ggio-nii emang baka!! haha~ makasih dah tetep setia ampe last chapter ya, debri-nee!!!

yukina : yup! makasih! lalu ripyu dari **Chizuru Michiyo**.... haha!! ayo, kita hajar Barragan nyoookk!!! gak papa ga ripyu, yang penting baca, hehe~

chouna : iya, dan dari **Ruki_ya**, kyyaaa!!! saia juga mau disuapin ama Ggio-nii!! Kerennn!!

yukina : aku juga mau kali... tapi sayangnya... *ngelirik Ggio yang lagi nyuapin Soi Fon* haha.... terima nasib aja deh. naah, kemudian dari **CursedCrystal**, tentu aja, nih pair ga mungkin dipisahin. Wong happy ending kok~

chouna : saia bakal nendang zuu-nee kalo sad ending! *mewek* naah, dari** Lauren-chan d-animefreak**, Barragan emang over protektif ama cucunya... kakek yang baik, namun mengekang tanpa ia sadari....

yukina : kau hebat nganalisis juga ya~

chouna : wah.. *blushing* yuki-nee bisa aja~

yukina : *pok2 chouna* yup, ripyu terakhir, dari **Nagisa14137 Yoriko -hiatus-**, waah, ri-nee-nya zuu-chan neh, endingnya? kawin? hehe, sayangnya enggak. Makasih dah sempetin ripyu ya!

chouna : yosh! selesai, yuki-nee!! waah, makasih semuanya, yang udah read dan ripyu~

kazuka : *tiba2 muncul, stresnya udah sembuh* saia ucapkan banyak-banyak terima kasih bagi yang telah mendukung saia, yang membaca, meripyu, semuanya yang menaikkan semangat saia, kalian begitu berarti dalam langkah saia menyelesaikan fic ini, dan juga dalam langkah pematangan karya saia untuk menjadi seorang penulis ke depannya....

*kazuka, yukina dan chouna membungkuk hormat*

SANKYUU~

.

.

.

.

**Mind to review in last chapter?**


End file.
